Quatro Estações
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Presente para Pink Ringo. Na primavera InoxKiba, no verão SakuraxNaruto. No outono, ShikamaruxIno. No inverno, HinataxSasuke. Eles descobriram q o amor floresse quando menos se espera. O inverno pode ser quente e terno, o momento de realmente se entregar
1. Primavera

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Essa fanfic é um presente para a querida **Pink Ringo**. Você me deu várias sugestões de casais e no mesmo instante eu pensei: Por que não... _todos?_ Isso mesmo, TODOS eles, afinal, você merece! Escrever um KakashixSakura? Céus! _Serei-lhe eternamente grata por isso!_ Sendo então, espero que curta essa fanfic que terá quatro capítulos: Primavera (Haru), Verão (Natsu), Outono (Aki) e Inverno (Fuyu). Cada capítulo terá foco em um dos casais que você escolheu, mas... Será que você consegue descobrir qual deles se encaixa em cada estação? XD

E o primeiro deles é: KibaxIno

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quatro Estações**

**Haru**

Era primavera em Konoha e como em todos os anos seria realizado um festival. As ruas estariam mais coloridas que o habitual, as pessoas mais animadas e felizes. Era como se o desabrochar das flores fizesse com que somente as boas energias fluíssem de cada habitante da vila. Como era de se esperar a floricultura Yamanaka, a mais tradicional de Konoha, estava tendo mais trabalho do que teria no resto do ano. Todos os anos Ino e o pai montavam a própria barraca para expor seus melhores arranjos, costume adquirido pela mãe de Ino desde o primeiro ano de casada.

A floricultura Yamanaka era uma herença deixada pela avó paterna de Ino, mas sua mãe havia feito questão de continuar o negócio da família. A falecida esposa de Inoichi era habilidosa e carinhosa com as flores e sabia que entre os Yamanakas aqueles que não eram shinobis eram floricultores, os melhores de Konoha, por isso mesmo daria o melhor de si. Inoichi assistiu dia após dia a esposa se entretrer com as flores até que a floricultura passasse a ser parte de si mesma.

Todos os anos a chegada da primavera a deixava radiante e participar do festival havia sido uma forma de perpetuar sua paixão pelas flores e também pelo marido.

Ino se parecia muito com a mãe e tinha a mesma dedicação e carinho pelas flores, o que encantava Inoichi. Depois da morte da esposa Inoichi pensou que Ino desistiria das flores e do festival, mas a filha o surpreendeu quando lhe disse que deviam continuar com o hobbie da mãe. Ino sabia o quanto aquilo fazia seu pai feliz. Essa era uma forma de jamais se esquecerem da mãe, sem contar que aquela era uma das poucas vezes em que tinha um tempo livre para passar com pai. Como Kunoichi, nin-médica, e, florista nas horas vagas, a vida de Ino era realmente bem corrida.

-Ino? –Inoichi indagou diante da expressão distante da filha.

Estavam cuidadosamente encaixotando as flores para levá-las até o festival, arranjos que seriam usados na decoração, entre outras coisas, mas Ino sequer parecia prestar atenção no que fazia.

A loira maquinalmente pegava os arranjoso, njos que seriam usados na decoraçm de si,o para passar com pai. to aquilo fazia seu pai feliz, e ela tambimaverav e os punha dentro da caixa. Havia espaço para seis deles em cada caixa, mas Ino já havia colocado mais que o dobro dentro de uma delas. Completamente alheia ao que estava fazendo, Ino havia pegado um pesado vaso de barro e o colocado em cima dos graciosos e frágeis arranjos. As flores se despedaçaram, mas a loira sequer percebeu o _crime_ que havia acabado de cometer. Havia _assassinado_ uma dúzia de flores maravilhosas e horas de trabalho duro.

Mais do que com as flores amassadas, Inoichi se importava com a atitude da filha. Todos os anos aquele era um momento feliz entre pai e filha, mas ao que parecia aquilo não estava sendo tão divertido assim para Ino. Às vezes se esquecia de que Ino havia crescido e que certas coisas já não tinham a mesma graça de quando ela ainda era criança.

-Ino? –insistiu Inoichi e dessa vez tocou o ombro da filha.

Ino saltou, gritou, e, consequentemente derrubou o segundo e pesado vaso que estava prestes a assassinar outra dúzia de flores. O vaso se estatelou no chão e se partiu em mil pedaços que se espalharam por todos os lados. Inoichi saltou para o lado a tempo de não ter o pé atingido e sentiu uma pontada na coluna devido o movimento abrupto. Realmente estava ficando velho.

_-Ah, fala sério papai! Quer mesmo me matar de susto?_ –a loira se voltou com os olhos azuis arregalados e ambas as mãos sobre o peito. Seu coração batia desesperado como se quisesse saltar pela boca.

Era como se tivesse topado com o típico _serial killer_ que só dá as caras no final dos filmes para a personagem principal.

Inoichi suspirou cansado.

-É você quem está me preocupando minha filha; respondeu o homem pacientemente. –Está distante o dia todo, aliás, a semana toda, e hoje parece que está pior. Sequer está prestando atenção no que está fazendo.

Ino abriu a boca para discordar, mas quando se deparou com os vasos empilhados um em cima dos outros e os arranjos destruídos dentro da caixa sentiu-se envergonhada.

_-Gomen... _Me desculpe papai, eu realmente tenho andado distraída; a loira completou de cabeça baixa e sem graça.

-Ino? –Inoichi a chamou segurando-a delicadamente pelo queixo fazendo com que a filha o fitasse. –Isso tudo; ponderou, momentaneamente fitando um canto qualquer da floricultura para depois mirar novamente as safiras da filha. –Isso tudo te faz lembrar a sua mãe, não é mesmo? Me desculpe se...

_-Não!_ –Ino imediatamente interveio diante do olhar triste do pai. Era verdade que aquilo a fazia se recordar da falecida mãe, mas não eram más lembranças. –Não é nada disso papai, eu estou sim distraída, mas por outro motivo; completou a loira.

-Outro motivo? –o homem indagou curioso e então sorriu. –Você realmente deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que passar a tarde toda com seu velho pai...

Ino viu o pai levar uma das mãos a cabeça num gesto constrangido, como se de alguma forma fosse culpado por ela estar daquele jeito. Aproximou-se tocando-lhe o braço.

-Papai? –chamou-o e quando ele enfim a fitou resolveu continuar. –Não há nada mais importante para mim do que estar aqui com você, ouviu bem?

Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam de satisfação e Inoichi quase chorou, emocionado com a declaração da filha.

-E... Papai? –Ino voltou a chamá-lo. –Por favor, não chore, sim? Se você chorar eu vou chorar também e eu não quero ter que retocar a maquiagem. Já está quase na hora de irmos ao festival, lembra? –a loira completou divertida e com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-Ok; concordou Inoichi e tratou de procurar uma vassoura para limpar a bagunça da filha. Ino por sua vez começou a retirar as flores extras da caixa.

Enquanto avaliava o estrago que sua distração havia causado, a loira pensava no porquê de andar tão distraída ultimamente.

"_Não vá perder hein, porca?"_

"_Mas é claro que não, testuda! E até parece que EU vou perder pra você..."_

"_Veremos!"_

"_Veremos!"_

Havia mesmo aceitado aquela aposta idiota com aquela testuda? E pra que? Para que ambas acabassem machucadas daquele jeito?

Ino pensava e repensava no quão ridícula aquela aposta havia sido enquanto tentava arrumar o estrago que havia feito. Inoichi podia não ter lido os pensamentos da filha, mas sabia que havia algo de errado. Seria antiético usar de sua habilidade para tentar descobrir o que tanto incomodava Ino, mas a verdade é que havia se sentido tentado. Um pai preocupado faria de tudo pelo bem estar de sua filha.

* * *

Kiba só sabia de uma coisa, aquele dia seria o dia. _O Dia 'D'!_ O dia de finalmente esquecer Hinata. Há quanto tempo pensava nela? Gostava dela? Anos? Desde quando ainda nem sabia que gostava de garotas?

A verdade era que amara Hyuuga Hinata desde o dia em que a conhecera.

Ela era tudo o que sempre havia sonhado, doce, gentil, meiga, a mulher dos sonhos de qualquer homem, mas ela não o amava. Hinata nunca o havia amado, não como gostaria que amasse. Eram amigos, melhores amigos, o que só complicava as coisas. Quantas e quantas vezes ela lhe dissera o quanto amava Naruto? Quantas e quantas vezes ela chorara em seus ombros, porque o idiota-de-boca-grande-e-cérebro-pequeno chamado Naruto nunca sequer a havia notado?

Infelizmente, Kiba sabia e muito bem como Hinata se sentia.

Hinata sempre lhe contara tudo, sempre confiara seus segredos a ele, mas o último deles Kiba gostaria de não ter compartilhado.

"_K-Kiba-kun? Eu.. eu... Uchiha-san, e-ele, ele me convidou para ir ao festival com ele e... e... E-eu aceitei. A-acho... Acho que gosto dele!"_

Desde que Uchiha Sasuke havia voltado para a vila todas as mulheres solteiras, casadas, divorciadas e até mesmo alguns homens – _os viados enrustidos como o Iruka-sensei, por exemplo_ – devotavam _toda_ a sua atenção a ele. _T-O-D-A!_ _O que raios Uchiha Sasuke tinha demais? _Era o que se perguntava o Inuzuka e o restante da população masculina de Konoha.

Entretanto o que Kiba jamais esperou foi que justamente Hinata fosse se apaixonar por Sasuke também.

Era claro o porquê de Sasuke se interessar por Hinata. Havia mais do que a beleza singular da Hyuuga em jogo. Sua família era respeitada, seu clã importante, sua herança genética magnífica, e, principalmente, ela havia sido _a única_ a não querer _literalmente abrir as pernas pra ele no meio da rua!_

Não que Kiba conseguisse imaginar algo tão vulgar vindo de Hinata, uma garota que corava quando simplesmente a olhava nos olhos, mas as demais mulheres de Konoha sim.

Havia a tal de Karin, a ninfomaníaca que vivia se esfregando em Sasuke e quase implorando pela atenção daquele maldito. Para Kiba aquela mulher tinha um sério problema, era... _Sensível_ demais? Era como se _gozasse_ ao simples olhar de Sasuke, o que o fazia pensar em como ela iria gritar se Sasuke realmente quisesse... _mostrar serviço._

Até parece que ele tinha esse poder... Uchiha Sasuke podia ser brilhante, considerado um gênio, possuir inúmeras habilidades, mas realmente estava além de sua capacidade proporcionar orgasmos com os olhos. Seu sharingan definitivamente não era capaz de... _tanto._

E pensar que Karin já havia sido presa, havia sido considerada inimiga de Konoha? Agora essa mesma mulher se entretia em passar os dias miando e sinalizando que estava pronta para poder _acasalar _com Sasuke... Um Sasuke imune a _miados, ganidos, feromônios e qualquer _outro_ artifício _que o estimulasse_ a cópula._

E havia também a tal Ayame, a garota do Ichiraku Lamen, até ela se interessava por ele, isso, quando Kakashi-sensei não estava por perto. Se bem que... Talvez Ayame se sentisse _muito_ mais realizada se pudesse transar com os dois. _Quem sabe até ao mesmo tempo? _

Essacom certeza era uma das muitas fantasias eróticas de uma mulher que se disfarçava e _muito_ bem sob um avental. O Inuzuka sabia indentificar uma _hentai_ quando a via.

Haviam as gennins, haviam as mulheres mais velhas com idade para serem sua mãe e haviam suas eternas fãs como Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura realmente não possuía amor próprio, essa era a única explicação que Kiba tinha para a rosada ainda correr atrás do Uchiha. Ela literalmente lambia o chão que Sasuke pisava, igualmente se oferecia, mas ele jamais sequer a olhou. Sakura não era uma mulher feia, podia não ser a mais bonita, mas tinha seus atributos. Todos sabiam o quanto a Haruno tinha um gênio terrível, mas pernas definitivamente tentadoras. Já havia pego Kakashi olhando disfarçadamente para as pernas de sua _querida_ ex-aluna.

Sakura provavelmente era do tipo dominadora na cama, mas Kiba gostava disso.

E se fosse mais esperta do que testuda, talvez já tivesse esquecido seu amor platônico por Sasuke também...

Sasuke queria Hinata, Hinata um dia quis Naruto que... Talvez o Naruto quizesse Sasuke também, mas o único que realmente queria Haruno Sakura, ou seja, o _Ninja com o Fogo da Juventude_, já havia mudado de ideia.

Rock Lee estava saindo com Tenten, o que queria dizer que apesar do seu mau gosto para homens, Tenten era uma das únicas a ter amor próprio e buscar algo mais que o _rostinho bonito_ de Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba ainda se lembrava de ter brincado com Tenten a respeito disso:

"_Ehh? Não, não tenho qualquer interesse em Uchiha Sasuke e aposto que ele é só embalagem. O produto final? O conteúdo? Não sei Kiba, mas algo me diz que ele deve ser horrível na cama! Prefiro o meu sobrancelhudo fofo e cheio de fogo, O Fogo da Juventude! Sasuke parece um velho rabugento, o seu humor me parece pior que o do Neji pela manhã. Imagina dormir com um homem desses?"_

Kiba concordava em gênero, número, e grau com Tenten, obviamente retirando a hipótese de que saberia como era dormir com um homem...

As vezes Tenten se esquecia de que era um homem, mas Kiba também se esquecia de que ela era mulher.

E por falar em Neji? Se havia algo de bom em finalmente desistir de Hinata, era não ter de enfrentar o ciúme passional de Neji. Aquele maldito realmente pensava que a prima fosse sua posse. Sasuke teria que aguentar o mau humor de Neji e sua prepotência sozinho se quisesse mesmo ficar com Hinata. Isso certamente iria impressionar Hyuuga Hiashi.

E aquilo era a única coisa boa para Kiba. Pelo menos uma vez na vida Sasuke teria que penar para conseguir a recompensa final. Hinata não cederia tão fácil. Hiashi e Neji ficariam de guarda.

Isso certamente comprovaria que a justiça divina realmente existia e... _Que o sol verdadeiramente nascia para todos!_

O Inuzuka ainda caminhava perdido em seus pensamentos quando avistou algo que chamou a sua atenção. Ino estava na barraca da família e arrumava os arranjos de flores que iria expor aquela noite. A loira vestia um vestido azul até a altura dos joelhos, comportado, mas ainda sim os seios fartos pulavam para fora do decote.

Ino realmente era uma mulher bonita, _tentadora_, o que o fazia pensar em _como _Sasuke havia recusado a loira, porque Sasuke simplesmente recusava qualquer mulher que se aproximasse dele.

_Pobre Hinata..._ Teria mesmo que ensinar ao invez de aprender? Sasuke era virgem? _Virgem e gay?_ Idiota? Talvez tudo isso junto.

-Achei que ia correr para pegar um lugar melhor na fila, Ino; murmurou Kiba ao se aproximar da loira. Ino que estava de costas se voltou confusa para o Inuzuka.

-Fila? –a loira arqueou a sobrancelha fina.

-É, fila; continuou Kiba com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e um sorriso maroto. –A fila pra ver quem Uchiha Sasuke vai escolher para essa noite.

Ino sentiu vontade de socá-lo e arrancar aquele sorrisinho debochado da boca dele junto com seus dentes, mas se conteve. Deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso.

-Não preciso do Sasuke, posso ter qualquer homem dessa vila e se quer saber são eles que estão fazendo fila para sair comigo; a loira completou cheia de si e jogando a franja para o lado. Os cabelos platinados normalmente presos num rabo de cavalo alto jaziam soltos e esvoçantes. Chamosos!

Kiba riu.

-Será? Então por quê será que você está trabalhando ao invés de aproveitar o festival?

Ino mais uma vez conteve a vontade de socar o Inuzuka. Mirou-o por um bom tempo e então reuniu coragem e palavras o suficiente para enfim tirar aquele maldito sorriso dos lábios dele.

-Hinata? –indagou repentinamente e Kiba logo se alterou.

-O que tem a Hinata? –o Inuzuka indagou sério e foi a vez de Ino rir. _–Do que raios está rindo, Ino?_ –kiba explodiu.

-Soube que ela vai vir com o Sasuke; disse a loira vendo as sobrancelhas do Inuzuka franzirem em um claro sinal de desgosto. Havia mesmo acertado onde queria. –Acho que você devia estar em casa chorando, não é mesmo Kiba?

-Isso é o que _você_ faz, Ino; rebateu Kiba entre dentes. E pensando melhor entendia o porquê de Sasuke não se interessar por aquela mulher. Ino era mais que seios, pernas e nádegas firmes. Ino era realmente alguém... _irritante!_ Incrívelmente petulante.

-Vai chorar na minha frente, Kiba? _Que meigo!_ –a loira riu alto irritando ainda mais o Inuzuka que rosnou de raiva. –Oh? Está com raiva? Acho que vai ficar ainda mais quando souber que a sua meiga e pura Hina-chan simplesmente não conseguiu resistir ao charme do Sasuke-kun essa noite. Você queria ser o primeiro, não é mesmo?

_**-CALE A BOCA, INO!**_ –Kiba gritou aproximando-se perigosamente da loira que não moveu um músculo sequer.

-O que foi? –Ino continuou a provocar se debruçando sobre a bancada e esquecendo completamente da barraca de flores. –Acha que sua linda Hina-chan não sente desejo? Não tem vontades? Não sente vontade de... _gemer?_ Aposto que ela vai gemer e _muito _com o Sasuke-kun! –completou a loira numa sonora gargalhada.

Kiba suspirou pesadamente e então levou a mão demoradamente até os cabelos. Voltou-se para a Yamanaka num meio sorriso de canto que a deixou confusa.

-Você realmente está _precisando_, não é Ino?

_-Precisando?_ –Ino arqueou a sobrancelha.

_-Que alguém te pegue de jeito;_ completou o Inuzuka e riu alto quando viu a loira corar até a raiz do cabelo.

_-Baka!_ –Ino deu-lhe as costas. Completamente irada recomeçou a arrumar os arranjos, mas sem qualquer ideia do quão desajeitada estava sendo com as pobres flores.

-Isso é tensão sexual, sabia Ino? –continuou Kiba, era a sua vez de irritá-la e a Yamanaka havia brincado com fogo, portanto iria se queimar. –Diga-me, quando foi a última vez que você gemeu? Hã? Meses? Anos? Se bem que eu nunca te vi com um namorado de verdade, o que me faz pensar se...

_**-EU NÃO SOU VIRGEM SE É O QUE VOCÊ PENSA SEU IDIOTA!**_

Ino explodiu e logo depois se arrependeu. O sorriso de Kiba se alargou e as pessoas na rua os encaravam.

_-Eu te odeio, Inuzuka Kiba!_ –a loira cuspiu entre dentes e jogou no chão o arranjo que apertava mortalmente entre os dedos.

Kiba viu-a abrir com certa dificuldade a portinhola da barraca e então sair correndo aos tropeços dali.

_-Cuidado! _–gritou Kiba com as mãos novamente nos bolsos da calça. –Você pode acabar quebrando esse seu lindo narizinho empinado e aí sim você não terá mais qualquer chance com o Uchiha.

Ino se voltou para trás irada lhe fazendo um gesto obsceno, o que fez o Inuzuka gargalhar divertido. A loira já havia dobrado a esquina quando Kiba sentiu a presença de alguém às suas costas. Voltou-se se deparando com o pai da loira.

-Inoichi-sama; Kiba cumprimentou o homem mais velho respeitosamente.

-Ino? –Inoichi buscou pela filha. –Ino não estava aqui? Eu a deixei cuidando da barraca enquanto fui buscar o resto das coisas.

-Ino? Ah sim, ela estava sim, mas me pediu para fazer o favor de ficar aqui alguns instantes enquanto ela ia até a casa de vocês buscar algo que havia esquecido; o Inuzuka explicou convincente e Inoichi suspirou.

-Ino só não se esquece daquela linda cabeçinha porque ela está grudada; brincou o homem e Kiba riu. –Inuzuka-san? –indagou Inoichi enfim depositando a caixa que trazia nos braços sobre a bancada da barraca. –Poderia lhe pedir um último favor?

-Claro.

-Há uma última caixa que eu não pude trazer e ela é pesada demais para a Ino trazer sozinha então...

-Eu já entendi, Inoichi-sama; Kiba interveio gentil tocando o ombro do homem. –Quer que eu vá até lá e ajude sua filha, não é?

-Estaria me fazendo um imenso favor, Inuzuka-san; sorriu Inoichi. –Aqui está a chave, aposto que a Ino deve ter esquecido a dela.

-Ino é mesmo distraída, não é? –comentou Kiba enquanto pegava a chave das mãos de Inoichi.

-Você não faz ideia e ultimamente ela tem estado pior. Não sei, talvez você possa ajudá-la já que são amigos e tem a mesma idade; comentou Inoichi preocupado.

-Será um... _prazer;_ disse-lhe um prestativo Kiba antes de rumar até a casa da loira.

* * *

"_Até o festival uma de nós vai ter de vencer essa aposta, porca! Perder a virgindade com ele! Não foi o que sempre desejamos? Teremos de dar o nosso melhor para conquistar o Sasuke-kun e... Nada de lágrimas, ouviu bem? Ficaremos felizes independente de quem ganhar essa aposta, afinal, somos amigas. Amigas desejam o bem estar uma da outra."_

Dizer aquelas palavras com certeza era mais fácil do que acreditar nelas, fazê-las valer. Enquanto voltava pra casa Ino viu Hinata e Sasuke juntos e tudo o que sentiu foi raiva. Ambos vestiam quimonos tradicionais. Hinata um branco com enfeites prateados e Sasuke um negro e elegante com o brasão dos Uchihas nas costas.

Hinata ria baixinho, como sempre corada, e Sasuke lhe dava toda a atenção que jamais havia dado a nenhuma outra mulher. Não era preciso esperar para ver a cara de decepção de Sakura também quando os visse juntos. Haviam lutado tanto por ele e Sasuke simplesmente preferia Hinata? Alguém que amava seu melhor amigo?

Aparentemente a paixão não correspondida de Hinata por Naruto havia enfim passado, ela estava feliz demais junto de Sasuke para dizer que ainda amava Naruto, mas por quê justamente ela havia sido a escolhida?

Durante anos havia brigado com Sakura por causa de Sasuke e só agora percebia o quão idiota havia sido. O quão idiota ambas haviam sido.

_**-**_Aquelatestuda vai ficar tão decepcionada que é capaz de perder a virgindade pro Naruto ou quem sabe pra qualquer outro homem disponível._ Coitados_; Ino ria com tristeza, mas assim que girou a maçaneta a sua frente praguejou._** –MERDA!**_

A loira estava diante da porta da floricultura. Havia se esquecido das chaves. Teria mesmo de arrombar a porta?

Ino tomou impulso e então se jogou contra a porta.

-Ai! _**MERDA DE PORTA! **_–Ino voltou a praguejar massageando o ombro dolorido, suspirou e então voltou os orbes azuis para o céu. –_**MERDA DE VIDA! **_–gritou.

Não iria chorar. Pelo menos essa parte daquela aposta idiota ela iria cumprir.

_-Cuidado loira ou vai se afundar no meio de tanta merda..._

Ino suspirou e contou mentalmente até dez para só então se voltar para o dono da voz. Kiba? Definitivamente o Inuzuka e seu sorriso cretino era a última coisa que desejava ver aquela noite.

-Não sabia que a _flor delicada_ de Konoha fosse capaz de palavriados tão chulos; Kiba riu divertindo-se com a expressão sisuda da loira.

-Você não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz, Kiba; Ino rebateu ferina.

_-Wow!_ –Kiba riu enfim retirando as mãos dos bolsos da calça e se aproximando da Yamanaka. –Isso é convite, Ino? Devo lhe dizer que fiquei tentado. Descobrir quem realmente é Yamanaka Ino? A fera selvagem camuflada sob o perfume das flores?

-Kiba; Ino suspirou pesadamente. –Eu realmente estou perdendo a paciência. O que raios está fazendo aqui? –explodiu a loira.

Kiba deu mais alguns passos e Ino achou que o Inuzuka estava perto demais. Sentia o calor do corpo dele de encontro ao seu e aquilo a incomodava. Kiba aproximou-se do ouvido da loira e só então respondeu.

-Te impedindo de fraturar o ombro, eu acho...

-O que disse? –Ino indagou confusa, mas compreendeu aquelas palavras assim que sentiu os dedos do Inuzuka deslizarem sutilmente por seu ombro nu.

Havia sentido o ombro latejar quando tentara arrombar a porta, mas o toque do Inuzuka havia sido infinitamente mais intenso. Intenso e diferente. Ino sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e sua face esquentar, o que não passou desapercebido por Kiba. O Inuzuka se afastou e riu. Seus caninos proeminentes e brancos o deixavam sexy.

-Baka! –Ino se afastou dando alguns passos para trás. _E você é mais baka ainda por estar achando esse idiota sexy; _pensou a loira. –Diga-me Kiba, o que raios você quer?

-Suas chaves; começou Kiba fazendo as chaves titilarem frente aos olhos da loira.

_-Por que raios você está com as chaves da MINHA casa, Kiba?_ –Ino saltou em cima do Inuzuka que riu, mas afastou as chaves para longe da Yamanaka.

-Calma loira; pediu Kiba recebendo outro olhar cortante de Ino. –Seu pai me pediu para te entregar; explicou.

-Pronto, já está entregue! –Ino finalmente conseguiu tomar posse das chaves as arrancando bruscamente das mãos do Inuzuka. –Já pode se retirar Kiba; a loira completou com desdém.

-Não sem o meu _prêmio_, minha paga por ter aceitado essa _penosa _tarefa; Kiba provocou num sorriso malicioso, crente de que a loira iria pular em seu pescoço para esganá-lo. Estava adorando aquilo. –Seu pai me pediu para levar uma caixa que ele esqueceu aqui e que, segundo ele, você é _incapaz _de levar devido a sua _frágil _condição de _princesa das flores; _completou jocoso.

-Papai; Ino suspirou e então abriu a porta. –Vamos _burro de carga!_

-Vai me deixar entrar? –Kiba indagou surpreso ao ver a loira lhe dando passagem em frente a porta.

-Meu pai precisa dessa maldita caixa, não precisa? Eu só preciso de um banho, uma cama quentinha e um pote de sorvete. Acho que o seu trabalho como _burro de carga_ vai servir sim, Kiba; disse-lhe a loira.

Kiba se aproximou e então passou pela loira não sem antes provocá-la.

-Eu já te disse do que você precisa, não disse Ino?

_-Baka!_ –Ino voltou a praguejar empurrando o Inuzuka para dentro da loja.

O interior da loja estava mais bagunçado do que Kiba se lembrava. Poucas foram as vezes em que entrara ali, mas se lembrava do lugar estar sempre impecavelmente limpo. Havia caixas espalhadas pelos cantos da loja, vasos, folhas e flores que certamente haviam sido podadas para confeccionar os arranjos para o festival, mas que agora cobriam uma boa parte do chão. A única coisa que não havia mudado ali era o cheiro, o inconfundível cheiro de flores, o mesmo cheiro de Ino.

A loira havia adentrado uma porta no fundo da loja e pedido para esperar enquanto pegava a tal caixa, mas estava demorando demais e Kiba resolveu ver onde ela estava. A porta estava entreaberta e o Inuzuka a abriu se surprendendo com aquela visão. Ino estava sentada no chão, a possível caixa ao seu lado, mas fitava o armário aberto e cheio de ferramentas de jardinagem. De cabeça baixa ela soluçava baixinho e Kiba podia ver as minúsculas gotas que caiam de seus olhos azuis. Ela estava chorando. O Inuzuka não pensava ter pegado tão pesado assim com a loira. Aproximou-se com cautela e então a chamou.

-Ino?

A loira o ignorou e Kiba insistiu dessa vez tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Está chorando, Ino?

-Não, eu estou rindo! _Não está vendo seu idiota? _–Ino rebateu ferina finalmente se voltando para o rapaz agachado ao seu lado.

-Você; Kiba ponderou. –_É realmente maluca, Ino!_ Eu estou aqui querendo te ajudar e você me trata assim? –o Inuzuka completou indignado.

_-Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!_ –Ino continuava a chorar.

-Você é mesmo irritante, Ino! –bufou Kiba. –Irritante e mal agradecida.

-E você é um cretino idiota; rebateu a loira.

-Mal educada.

-Grosso.

-Chata.

-Ridículo.

-Mal amada.

-Pervertido.

Kiba definitivamente estava se cansando daquilo.

_-Que droga, Ino!_ O que foi que eu te fiz? Hã? –explodiu Kiba, estava incomodado de ver a loira chorando daquele jeito e não ia sossegar até saber porque. Odiava ver uma mulher chorando.

_-Você nasceu! _–gritou a loira fungando e tentando amparar as lágrimas que insistentemente rolavam pela face com as costas das mãos. –E... e... _E você não é o Sasuke-kun, porra!_

Kiba revirou os olhos antes de responder.

_-Porra digo eu, Ino!_ Tudo isso é por causa daquele maldito do Sasuke? O que raios vocês mulheres veem nele afinal, hã?

-Ele é lindo! _Perfeito!_ –Ino fungou mais uma vez.

_-Ele é gay!_ –retucou Kiba.

_-Ele é muito mais homem que você Inuzuka! _

Ino explodiu e a verdade é que nem ao menos sabia porque estava defendendo Sasuke. Ele a havia trocado por Hinata e ainda sim o estava defendendo com unhas e dentes? Realmente era um idiota.

-Prove.

-O que disse?

-Prove que ele é melhor do eu.

Ino mirou os olhos fendados do Inuzuka sem de fato saber o que dizer.

-Sabe Ino; começou Kiba se aproximando perigosamente da loira. –Para saber realmente quem é melhor, eu, ou o seu querido Uchiha é nessessário que você prove. Já ouviu dizerem, _não diga que não gosta até ter provado?_

Ino estava cada vez mais confusa e mais uma vez se arrepiou inteira quando sentiu os dedos do Inuzuka sobre sua pele. Kiba tocou o ombro delicado da loira e afastou os longos cabelos dourados dali. Finalmente compreendendo a onde ele queria chegar, Ino se afastou.

-Eu vou gritar; disse a loira se arrastando ainda mais até encontrar a parede fria as suas costas.

Kiba riu.

O Inuzuka se aproximou como uma fera a acuar a sua presa. Sentada e recostada contra a parede, Ino o fitava com seus grandes e apreensivos olhos azuis.

-Sabe? –começou, sussurrando contra a orelha da loira e entrelaçando os dedos entre os cabelos sedosos da mesma. –Eu realmente não me importo que você grite, desde que seja de prazer...

Quando enfim se afastou, Kiba se deparou com uma Ino ofegante, os lábios rosados entreabertos e convidativos.

Aquela loira petulante realmente precisava saber que havia coisas muito melhores do que chorar por Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba tocou-lhe o rosto bonito com delicadeza para então afundar os dedos na massa volumosa de cabelos loiros. Ino gemeu entreabrindo ainda mais os lábios e aquela foi a deixa para o Inuzuka. Kiba apossou-se dos lábios macios da Yamanaka com fúria arrancando outro gemido da mesma.

Ino pensou em resistir, em gritar, em chutá-lo onde mais doeria, mas quando aquele gemido abafado escapou de sua garganta soube que não podia e nem queria resistir. Kiba havia enfiado a língua sem permissão em sua boca e havia gostado. Havia gostado da forma como ele a estimulava, com a língua, com os lábios, com os caninos que vez ou outra lhe roçavam os lábios em suaves mordidas. O Inuzuka realmente sabia como agradar, como beijar. Ainda que não quisesse, ou devesse, Ino se viu correspondendo ao beijo. Agarrou-se ao pescoço do Inuzuka, puxou-o pelos cabelos e gostou quando o ouvir rosnar contra sua boca.

Ao vê-la enfim correspondendo, Kiba sentiu-se impelido a continuar. Havia muito mais a se mostrar, dar, comprovar. Puxou a loira para si, apertou-a junto de si e gostou de ouvi-la gemer mais uma vez.

Ino achava aquilo tudo uma loucura, mas não se importou quando sentiu o Inuzuka se inclinar sobre si e acabarem deitados no chão frio da área de serviços da floricultura. Kiba era quente e havia algo nele que a fazia querer mais e mais. Somente o cheiro dele já a deixava excitada, como se ele usasse algo mais que uma simples loção. Feromônios? Talvez, mas o que Ino sabia era que gostava.

Kiba só abandonou os lábios da loira quando ambos precisaram de ar, mas não lhe deu trégua. Deslizou os lábios pela pele macia do pescoço da Yamanaka intercalando beijos e mordidas, lambidas, sentindo-a se contorcer sob si. Era exatamente isso que queria, vê-la entregue e pedindo por mais. O cheiro de flores estava nela toda, na pele, nos cabelos, e Kiba queria sentir aquele torpor tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Deslizou uma das mãos até a base dos seios fartos da Yamanaka e a outra se infiltrou perigosamente sob o vestido. As pernas da loira eram incrivelmente macias, deliciosas ao toque.

Ino arrepiou-se inteira, deliciou-se com o forte apertão que o Inuzuka lhe deu nas coxas e não conteve outro gemido. Precisava sentir mais, mais dele. Afoita Ino levou as mãos até a barra da camisa que o Inuzuka usava e a puxou. Kiba a ajudou a retirar a incômoda peça.

Ino tocou as costas masculinas e cheias de músculos, arranhou-as. A pele de Kiba era incrivelmente quente, deliciosa. Mordeu o ombro nu do Inuzuka sentindo o gosto da pele masculina e ouvindo-o mais uma vez rosnar de prazer.

Kiba voltou a buscar os lábios da Yamanaka e se surpreendeu a sentir as mãos da loira no cós de suas calças. Sorriu maroto contra a boca da Yamanaka deixando-a livre para brincar.

Ino sentia-se inebriada entre os beijos molhados do Inuzuka, suas mordidas, suas mãos calejadas a acariciando, e quando deu por si já não usava mais o vestido. Estava tão entretida que nem ao menos se dera conta de que estavam os dois quase que totalmente despidos. Kiba ainda vestia as calças, mas elas já estavam abertas e... Havia mesmo sido ela a abri-las? Por um lapso de segundo Ino pareceu recobrar os sentidos e pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

-Kiba? –chamou-o, mas o Inuzuka continuou a provocá-la, dessa vez no intuito de se livrar da incômoda peça que havia se tornado o sutiã da loira.

-Uhm? –Kiba gemeu contra o vale dos seios da loira quando sentiu-a puxá-lo pelos cabelos.

-Eu sou virgem.

Kiba estancou.

-O que disse? –o Inuzuka finalmente se voltou para a loira. Só podia ter entendido errado.

-Que eu sou virgem; repetiu a loira.

-Você está brincando, não é Ino? –Kiba sorriu descrente.

-Não; a loira respondeu séria.

-Ino; Kiba ponderou e suspirou pesadamente. Mirou o baixo ventre e então se voltou para a loira. –Não dá pra simplesmente parar, sabe? Não agora; completou.

-Eu sei.

-E então? –indagou o Inuzuka.

Ino suspirou e então se deixou cair contra o chão frio. Kiba a mirou por um bom tempo, a loira fitava o teto.

-Diga-me que você está brincando, Ino; murmurou o Inuzuka buscando os olhos da loira que o evitou.

-Sakura e eu apostamos que uma de nós ia perder a virgindade hoje...

Kiba bufou.

-Com o Sasuke?

-É; disse a loira ainda sem fitar o Inuzuka que havia repousado a cabeça contra seus seios. –Mas não ia ser necessariamente a primeira vez para mim e...

Kiba imediatamente levantou a cabeça para fitar a loira.

-Ino?

-Há um certo tempo atrás Shikamaru e eu tivemos uma missão, só nós dois, e... bem, aconteceu; completou a loira finalmente se voltando para o Inuzuka.

-Você acabou de me dizer que era virgem, Ino.

-Eu sei, mas; Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. –Como eu te disse a gente estava em missão, o lugar não era o melhor, e eu acho que o Shikamaru achou problemático demais se preocupar com detalhes.

-Foi horrível, não foi? –indagou Kiba já sabendo a resposta.

-É, foi; confirmou-lhe Ino. –Ele... ele... Bem, eu acho que ele estava mais preguiçoso que o de costume e não se importou muito comigo. Nem antes, nem durante, e nem depois. Agora você me entende, Kiba? Essa vai ser a minha primeira vez; completou a loira buscando compreensão nos olhos do rapaz.

Kiba riu depositando um pequeno beijo contra a barriga da loira.

-Não se preocupe, acho que posso fazer essa sua segunda-primeira-vez um pouco melhor, digo, _muito_, melhor...

Kiba já estava mais uma vez se reclinando contra a Yamanaka quando a mesma o parou. Espalmou ambas as mãos sobre o peito masculino.

-O que foi? Prometo que não vou ser _preguiçoso_ como o Nara; o Inuzuka buscou os lábios da loira num beijo que a mesma cortou. Ino virou o rosto para o lado e passou a fitar a parede. –O que foi agora, Ino?

Kiba já estava começando a se irritar. Será mesmo que ela achava que era simples? Ligar e desligar? Já estava começando a se sentir dolorido.

-Ino?

Diante da insistência do Inuzuka, Ino finalmente se voltou.

-Eu não estou preparada; comentou e vendo-o piscar sem entender completou. –Eu não pensei que fosse fazer isso hoje, não depois de saber o Sasuke havia escolhido a Hinata. Dê uma boa olhada pra mim; pediu a loira.

E Kiba a olhou. Havia uma loira escultural sob si trajando apenas a roupa intíma, o que mais ele poderia querer? E definitivamente não havia nada de errado naquilo.

Percebendo que ele não a compreendia, Ino resolveu explicar.

-Sutiã... _beje?_ Calcinha de bolinha? Céus, Kiba! Isso é totalmente desestimulante, não acha? Eu ouvi dizer que os homens definitivamente...

-Não ligam para esse _tipo_ de bobagem; Kiba a cortou tocando-lhe os lábios com o indicador. –O que realmente interessa é o que está embaixo disso, Ino; o Inuzuka apontou o sutiã rendado da loira e então aproximou a boca de um dos seios da mesma que arfavam. –E eu estou doido para poder sentir gosto da sua pele...

Ino gemeu quando o sentiu dar uma leve mordida no seio esquerdo seguido de suaves lambidas. Pro inferno suas teorias do que era necessário para uma noite perfeita! Ino simplesmente se entregou as carícias do Inuzuka.

Kiba sentiu a loira enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e gemer baixinho enquanto o Inuzuka tentava se livrar do sutiã da mesma. Aquilo realmente era uma peça incômoda. Cansado de lutar com o fecho da lingerie, Kiba rasgou a peça com os dentes, o que surpreendeu e excitou a loira. Livres seus seios fartos estavam a mercê das vontades do Inuzuka.

Ino sentiu-o apertar um dos seios com firmeza e depois cobrir o mamilo róseo com a boca. Kiba sugou, mordiscou e lambeu a área sensível ouvindo a loira ronronar de prazer. Não satisfeito rumou até o outro seio devotando a mesma atenção. Ino agarrava-se aos cabelos do Inuzuka e quando pensou que ele já a havia surpreendido o suficiente, ele mais uma vez a surpreendeu.

Kiba deslizou os lábios pela tez acetinada da loira captando com a língua toda a doçura ali contida e quando alcançou seu baixo ventre, mais uma vez aquela estúpida lingerie o atrapalhava. Por alguns instantes achou engraçada aquela peça com uma estampa tão infantil, mas tão logo voltou sua atenção ao que realmente valia a pena. Mais uma vez se livrou da lingerie da loira com os dentes ouvindo-a gemer seu nome.

-k-Kiba...

Aquilo o excitou.

-Vai, geme o meu nome. Grita; ele a estimulou mais uma vez se vontando sobre a loira e cobrindo sua boca num longo beijo.

Empenhado, o Inuzuka deslizou uma das mãos entre as pernas da loira. Ino gemeu alto quando sentiu o contato dos dedos experientes do Inuzuka a invandindo, ele a estava levando à loucura.

-Eu quero te ouvir gemer meu nome, Ino; insistia Kiba contra a orelha da loira e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da mesma.

-K-Kiba... Não para, por favor, não para; pediu-lhe Ino ciente de que estava prestes a abandonar toda a sanidade.

Kiba riu satisfeito.

Habilmente o Inuzuka deslizou pelo corpo sinuoso da loira e acrescentou lábios e língua a carícia. Dessa vez Ino gemeu, gemeu de verdade e gritou seu nome.

Estava excitado o suficiente. Terminou sua tarefa de levá-la ao céu e então se afastou para que pudesse finalmente terminar de se despir.

Ino arfava, sentia-se plena, leve, o corpo ainda sentindo as vibrações do orgasmo. E como aquilo havia sido bom, o que só confirmava que era sua primeira vez aquela noite, a sua primeira vez de sentir prazer.

Mal teve tempo para se recuperar e Kiba mais uma vez estava em cima de si, dessa vez nu. A Yamanaka se arrepiou inteira ao sentir aquele corpo másculo inteiramente contra o seu, o membro rijo e pulsante contra suas coxas. Queria que ele lhe desse prazer, um prazer nunca antes sentido.

-Fique de quatro, Ino; Kiba lhe pediu ao pé do ouvido.

-O que? –a loira indagou confusa vendo o Inuzuka se afastar.

-Garanto, vai valer a pena; completou Kiba num sorriso malicioso.

Ino corou. Corou diante da proposta e corou ao pela primeira vez atentamente observar o corpo do Inuzuka. Ele era perfeito.

Quando a loira prontamente o atendeu Kiba não mais se segurou, penetrou-a de uma só vez ouvindo-a gritar de surpresa. Começou a mover-se com vagar dentro dela acariciando-lhe as nádegas firmes, mas sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente. As estocadas inicialmente lentas e controladas foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, e a medida que a loira gemia sentia-se cada vez mais excitado.

O ritimo frenético em que se chocavam fazia com que ondas de prazer reverberassem por seus corpos antecipando o ápice final.

Ino gemeu alto, gritou, quando o gozo enfim veio, e sentiu-se lânguida, mas Kiba ainda não havia acabado. O Inuzuka sentiu a parede úmida e apertada abraçar seu membro pulsante e investiu com mais ímpeto contra o corpo da loira. Ela havia chegado lá, mas ele ainda não.

Abandonando toda e qualquer sanidade, Kiba pôs-se a selvagemente estocá-la, o que certamente a deixaria dolorida no dia seguinte.

Intantes depois Ino mais uma vez sentiu o corpo vibrar e o Inuzuka finalmente alcançar o êxtase junto de si. Incapaz de se conter, a loira mais uma vez gritou, tão alto quanto jamais imaginou que poderia gritar. Kiba a acompanhou num urro quase que animalesco, sentindo o prazer tomando conta de todo seu corpo suado e satisfeito.

Ao lentamente se sentir relaxar, Kiba abandonou o calor do corpo da Yamanaka, mas puxou-a pela mão abraçando-a pela cintura. Diante dos olhos azuis e igualmente satisfeitos da loira sorriu.

-Eu te disse para nao julgar sem ter provado; brincou num sorriso cafajeste.

Ino nada disse, apenas o beijou para então repousar a cabeça contra o ombro masculino. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

-E então? –insistiu Kiba sentindo a respiração pesada da loira contra o pescoço.

-Você é um idiota, Inuzuka, mas; Ino ponderou e então riu. _–Mas é muito gostoso! Muito _mesmo.

-Eu já sabia; Kiba murmurou convencido levando um soco da loira.

_-Baka!_ –Ino riu.

-Gostosa; Kiba rebateu sentindo o corpo da loira estremecer. –É verdade, você é muito gostosa, Ino; riu.

Ino se afastou e então se levantou. Kiba mirou o corpo nu da loira, ela o fitava com aquelas grandes safiras azuis e maliciosas. Yamanaka Ino era realmente uma ninfeta sensual e estonteante. Já se sentia novamente excitado apenas em observá-la.

-Eu ainda quero tomar um banho, sabe? –Ino provocou enquanto enrolava uma mexa dos cabelos loiros.

-Isso é um convite, loira? –Kiba sorriu.

Ino riu e então se afastou juntando as roupas no chão, o que ainda estava intacto. Vestiu o vestido azul e não se preocupou em não ter mais suas peças intímas. Ao terminar de se vestir jogou as roupas do Inuzuka para que o mesmo as pegasse. Não seria nada legal se o pai por ventura decidisse aparecer para saber o porquê daquela demora e encontrasse os dois nus ali.

-Vamos! Você ainda tem uma entrega para fazer; Ino se afastou enquanto o Inuzuka se vestia.

-Achei que havia me feito um convite, Ino; Kiba respondeu enquanto fechava o zíper das calças.

-E eu fiz; Ino riu e então apontou o andar de cima com o indicador. –Vou estar te esperando lá cima, temos pelo menos umas quatro horas até o meu pai voltar. Diga a ele que estou cansada e que não pretendo voltar para o festival, depois disso volte para me fazer uma... _visitinha; _completou a loira dando uma piscadela.

Ino notou que Kiba pareceu desconfortável a menção de Inoichi, o que fez a loira rir.

-O que foi, está com medo do meu pai, _cachorrão?_

Kiba riu e então se aproximou beijando os lábios rosados da loira que jazia encostada na porta. Voltou e apanhou a caixa no chão antes de caminhar até a porta mais uma vez.

-Sabia que eu disse ao seu pai que eu ia te _ajudar? _–o Inuzuka sorriu maroto, mais uma vez perto da loira. –E ajudei? –indagou.

-Muito.

-Mais do que o sorvete que você disse que ia tomar.

-Mais.

Kiba ponderou.

-Mais do que pensou que o Sasuke poderia?

-Muito mais.

-Bom; Kiba sorriu. –Isso quer dizer que eu posso dizer ao seu pai que realmente resolvi o seu... _problema._

-Kiba? –Ino o chamou ao ver que o Inuzuka pretendia se afastar. –E quanto a você? Minha segunda-primeira-vez foi capaz de te fazer esquecer da Hinata ao menos essa noite?

Kiba esboçou um meio sorriso de canto.

-Depende do_ quão_ devotada você vai ser quando eu voltar. Acho que agora é a minha vez de receber sua total atenção, não acha?

Kiba a beijou mais vez mais antes de finalmente sair. Definitivamente não estava pensando em Hinata naquele momento, não com uma loira manhosa e fogosa o esperando. _O Dia 'D'_ havia sido inesperadamente... bom.

Ino o acompanhou com os olhos até vê-lo sumir de vista. Aquilo havia sido inesperado? Havia sim, mas havia sido igualmente bom. Não saberia dizer como aquilo poderia ser denominado ou como iria terminar, mas saberia aproveitar enquanto durasse, enquanto fosse bom.

Ino fechou a porta e caminhou para fora decidida a esperar pelo Inuzuka.

-Céus! O que será que aquela testuda está fazendo agora? Só espero que não seja nenhuma bobagem... Eu não quero acordar amanhã e descobrir que aquela idiota se matou ou coisa do tipo. O Sasuke realmente não merece...

* * *

_**Konoha, um bar lotado na noite do festival...**_

Kakashi estava admirado com o que via. Sakura estava bebendo a sua terceira garrafa de saquê e estava com o rosto mais rosado que os cabelos. Rubro! Aquela não era a sua aluninha _kawaii. _Aquela era uma cópia de Tsunade, só que mais jovem.

-Não acha que já bebeu o suficiente essa noite, Sakura? –indagou o copy-nin vendo a kunoichi vagarosamente se voltar para si.

Sakura chupou com gosto a boca da garrafa, o que fez o copy-nin engolir em seco. Será que ela realmente não sabia que aquilo... _Não devia ser feito?_ Sakura gostou do efeito que aquele pequeno e impensado gesto havia causado no Hatake. A rosada riu e Kakashi sentiu-se incomodado.

O sorriso malicioso que se desenhou nos lábios femininos a fazia ficar ainda mais parecida com a Godaime e não a gennin que um dia havia sido sua melhor aluna.

-Kakashi-sensei? –Sakura murmurou o nome do ex-professor com uma demora proposital. Deliciava-se com a pronuncia de cada uma das sílabas que compunham o nome do homem.

-Uhm?

-Eu quero que me ensine.

Sakura se levantou e afatou-se da bancada do bar. Caminhou até o ninja mascarado e sem qualquer pudor se sentou no seu colo. Com as pernas uma de cada lado e com ambas as mãos a envolverem o pescoço masculino, a Haruno o encarou.

-Sakura? –indagou Kakashi mirando as esmeraldas travessas no rosto da rósea e depois seus lábios rosados e tentadoramente entreabertos. Aquela realmente não era a sua aluninha.

Sakura mirou por um bom tempo os olhos preguiçosos do ex-professor. Acariciou seu rosto com vagar e então puxou sua máscara para baixo. Surpreso Kakashi nada fez para impedi-la.

-Você é mais bonito que o Sasuke... Eu realmente quero que me ensine...

A Haruno confessou num sorriso e então beijou o copy-nin.

**FIM! **

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Ai gente não resisti! Não resisti em fazer um KakashixSakura no final, assim como não resisti fazer um Kiba bem cachorro e detonando o Sasuke. Eu AMO o Sasuke, vocês sabem, especialmente um SasukexHina, mas eu sinceramente me irrito quando vejo todas as garotas de Naruto afim dele. Como se o Kiba, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Itachi-delícia e o sexy-nin Hatake Kakashi não existissem? Sério, eu acho um tremendo de um exagero! XD

Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente você, **Pink-sama!** ^^

Como disse essa fanfic terá quatro capítulos, quem vocês acham que será o próximo casal? Hã? Façam suas apostas para o verão! Haha e você, **Pink-sama**, você já pode ter uma ideia, não é mesmo? Quais dos casais citados por você será o próximo? Hã? A próxima vítima? E por falar nisso você me sugeriu três, ficou faltando um casal, então pense com carinho em qual será o quarto e depois me diga.

Sinceramente eu realmente espero que tenha curtido! ^^

E vocês, gente linda? Gostaram? Então façam uma autora feliz e deixem a sua marca por aqui, blz?

Mas antes de ir, **MOMENTO PROPAGANDA**:

-**Akai Shizen**, natureza vermelha. Fanfic SasukexHina com pitadas de ItachixHina. Num mundo cheio de mistérios e perigos há uma vingadora. Ela irá caçá-lo, mas inevitavelmente irá se apaixonar por ele. Hyuuga Hinata sob outro prisma, como a vingadora atrás de Uchiha Sasuke. Vampiros, metamorfos, sangue e sexo, entre outras criaturas sobrenaturais.

-**Par Perfeito**: Fanfic YamatoxShizune. Yamato era um cara sério, um homem realmente dito como _"prendado"_, aquele que uma mulher realmente procura para se casar. Ele estava cansado de não ser levado a sério, de ser apenas usado, ser puramente um objeto de prazer. Shizune só queria se amarrar e não ficar solteirona como a Hokage. Estava ficando velha... Será mesmo que o príncipe encantado existia? Quando decidiu ir ao karaôke aquela noite, ela jamais pensou que seu sonho fosse se tornar realidade.

-E para aqueles que curtem Inuyasha, **Anata no Tame**: Fanfic SesshyxRin. Por ela ele faria tudo, pisaria em seu orgulho, deixaria tombar um império. Ela o queria e ninguém mais, mas estaria selando seu destino e consequentemente sua própria morte ao fazer essa escolha. Ele teria uma única opção, abandonar sua imortalidade ou então perder a mulher que havia escolhido amar.

Confiram, hein? ^^

Bjus!

Ja ne! *-*


	2. Verão

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Essa fanfic é um presente para a querida **Pink Ringo**. Te adoro miguxa linda e talentosa que sempre me põe pra cima! ^^

E o casal de hoje é: **NarutoxSakura**

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quatro Estações**

**Natsu**

Ele era irritante. Aquele sorriso largo quando não havia qualquer motivo para sorrir. Sempre sorrindo. Faça chuva ou faça sol. Ele era barulhento, irritantemente barulhento, principalmente quando devia estar em silêncio. Ele era um completo sem noção, alguém que não percebia coisas óbvias, mas ao mesmo tempo sábio. Ele era sábio quando julgávamos que era ignorante, quando pensávamos que poderíamos ser mais espertos usando de joguinhos psicológicos que aparentemente ele não compreendia. Ele podia não entender de engrenados jogos mentais, mas entendia de sentimentos. Quando o assunto era o coração ele era um _expert._ Seu coração era um enorme livro aberto onde sempre teria lugar para um novo personagem, um que acrescentaria a história com todo o amor e carinho, mesmo que esse novo personagem tivesse relutância em aceitar seu aconchego.

Ele era o calor, o conforto, o carinho. Ele era o amor.

Naruto era o amor.

Sakura tinha plena consciência disso, de que Naruto era a personificação do amor, quente e terno, mas havia levado muito tempo para enfim descobrir, ou melhor, aceitar essa constatação. A sua vida inteira havia procurado pelo amor, mas sempre nas pessoas erradas e nos lugares errados. Havia buscado pelo amor naqueles que não o tinham para compartilhar, que mal o tinham para si mesmos, e que mal sabiam o que de fato significava esse sentimento.

Frio, indiferente, incapaz de amar, de sorrir, de compartilhar, fechado em seu próprio mundo de amargura e solidão, esse era Sasuke e esse havia sido o homem que julgara amar durante anos.

Sasuke e Naruto eram completos opostos.

Sasuke era o ódio, a escuridão e o frio. A indiferença.

Naruto o amor, a luz e o calor. A sensibilidade.

Infelizmente quando Sakura enfim percebeu essa notória diferença era tarde demais. Sasuke não a queria, e agora Naruto também não.

Naruto, o sol, agora brilhava para outra. Ele não mais alegraria o seu dia com sorrisos e um animado bom dia, tão pouco a convidaria para sair. Agora ele tinha namorada. Hinata, diferente se si, havia percebido antes o quanto Naruto podia ser bom em sua vida. Quando pela primeira vez os havia visto juntos, de mãos dadas e sorrindo, Sakura sentiu algo se partindo dentro de si. Estava acostumada com Naruto, _o seu_ Naruto, não o de Hinata. Admitia, era egoísta.

Nunca pensou em aceitar os convites de Naruto para sair, mas também nunca havia pensado que ele convidaria outra mulher. Estava acostumada a vê-lo sempre ali, do seu lado, a protegendo, amando-a sem nunca ser correspondido, mas ainda sim fiel. Como uma irmã ciumenta, Sakura o desejava sempre do seu lado, só seu, incapaz de imaginar a possibilidade de que outra mulher pudesse tomar um lugar que julgava ser seu. Mas... _Irmãos?_ Brigavam, gritavam, e ela o socava sem dó e nem piedade, mas Sakura sabia que aquilo que sentia não era o afeto enciumado e sem sentido de uma irmã possessiva.

Ela o amava.

Ela era a irritante, não ele. Irritantemente burra e egoísta.

Ela gostava do seu sorriso, muito mais do que imaginava, ele iluminava o seu dia e aquecia seu coração. Admitia, gostava de suas piadinhas infames e ria por dentro, incapaz de permitir a si mesma rir de coisas bobas. Ele era engraçado e rir junto dele aliviava sua tensão depois de um dia cheio. E ele gritava? Gritava demais? Sakura também gritava, mas pensava não gritar. As pessoas sempre tendem a pensar que são os outros e não a si mesmas que cometem erros. Naruto gritava seus sentimentos, o que estava sentindo para quem quisesse ouvir pouco se importando se alguém o repreenderia por isso. Ela? Admitia, era uma covarde.

Tudo o que sentia ficava preso na garganta, sufocado, pedindo para sair, gritando, trancafiado por barras de ferro invisíveis, e mesmo que tivesse a chave, não era capaz de abrir a cela. Era covarde, muito covarde, mas essa covardia tinha um motivo. Não queria mais sofrer.

Já havia sofrido demais por causa do amor, por conta de um Sasuke indiferente e frio que mesmo ouvindo-a praticamente implorar por seu amor foi capaz de ignorá-la. Não queria mais ser ignorada, magoada, ter seus sentimentos pisados como se fossem lixo. Mas de que lhe adiantaria gritar agora? Agora Naruto já não podia ouvi-la e tão pouco deveria depois de ter sido ignorado por tanto tempo. Tudo o que podia fazer era sofrer em silêncio vendo-o feliz junto de Hinata. Não seria fácil continuar sorrindo e desejando felicidades aos dois, quando na verdade invejava o que tinham, mas Sakura havia prometido a si mesma que tentaria. Naruto merecia ser feliz, Hinata também.

Talvez aquele fosse o seu castigo. Depois de fugir da luz e do calor por tanto tempo, agora tudo o que podia fazer era se encolher no escuro e o abraçar sentindo o frio sentimento da perda. Havia perdido Naruto para sempre.

Sakura parou de caminhar e fitou o céu. Era uma tarde quente de verão e o sol ia alto. Precisou fechar os olhos claros e se proteger com a mão para só então poder fitar o dourado celeste. Ele aquecia sua pele como o sorriso de Naruto e era como se sentisse seu corpo frio sendo abraçado por mãos invisíveis e calorosas. Depois de um dia cheio como aquele no hospital, o seu melhor remédio, seu oásis particular, seria o aconchego de Naruto tão quente quanto as mãos invisíveis do sol.

Teria sido bom ter sentido as mãos de Naruto, poder descobrir o quão carinhosas seriam suas mãos e beijos carregados de paixão. Sexo, somente sexo, não era suficiente como Ino disse que seria. Kiba, álcool, decepção e os conselhos de Ino? Aquilo havia sido uma péssima combinação. Ter o seu corpo sendo sacudido por espasmos de prazer, ferver, e então novamente se tornar frio? Vazio? Aquilo havia lhe doído muito mais do que a rejeição de Sasuke.

Queria fazer amor e não sexo.

Naruto faria amor, Sasuke faria sexo, mas Sakura sabia que não teria nem uma coisa e nem outra porque nenhum deles a queria.

"_Ehh? Lee? O Naruto está possuído hoje, ou o que? Hã?"_

"_É o fogo da juventude, Tenten-chan!"_

"_Fogo da juventude? Aquilo mais parece o fogo do inferno Lee! O Naruto realmente acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, credo! Mas precisava descontar na gente? Hã?"_

"_Minha bela flor? Não fique brava com ele, ele deve ter brigado com a Hinata... Eu também ficaria irado se você quisesse terminar comigo, sabe? Não sei o que eu faria sem você..."_

"_Baka! Como se eu conseguisse viver sem você também..."_

Sakura que havia se escondido atrás de uma pequena barraca de dango para poder escutar a conversa sem ser notada, viu o casal se afastar. Não que tivesse o péssimo costume de ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas quando ouvira Tenten tocar no nome de Naruto sabia que não conseguiria sair dali sem ouvir a conversa toda. Lee e Tenten estavam juntos há algum tempo. Tenten, diferente de si, havia desistido de Neji, o Hyuuga_-não-me-toque-porque-eu-sou-de-ouro-e-você-de-bronze_ antes que fosse tarde demais. Tenten havia sido sábia por perceber os sentimentos de Lee antes que fosse tarde demais e agora desfrutava de um amor verdadeiro, coisa que jamais teria de Neji.

Mas... Eles falavam de Naruto? Naruto e Hinata? E que eles... _Eles teriam terminado?_ Ou melhor, Hinata havia terminado com ele? O coração de Sakura se apertou para então sentir algo realmente errado. Sentiu seu coração saltar ansioso, aliviado, feliz. Estava feliz quando Naruto estava triste? Realmente era alguém muito egoísta.

Observando melhor, Sakura percebeu de onde Lee e Tenten haviam saído, do _Dojô de Naruto_. Quando o loiro disse que montaria um dojô pensou que somente Lee e Gai fossem frequentá-lo, mas vez ou outra muitos dos amigos apareciam por lá para treinar também. Kakashi havia lhe dito que Naruto realmente tinha jeito com crianças, pois seu pequeno dojô ficava sempre cheio de aspirantes a gennis e ele lhes ensinava taijutsu com uma dedicação louvável. Havia ficado com vontade de ir até lá, ver de perto o quanto aquelas crianças podiam fazê-lo de bobo, e o quanto ele seria capaz de suportá-las sem gritar ou ter vontade de estrangulá-las, mas havia desistido.

O que faria lá? Ofereceria ajuda? Mal tinha tempo para respirar com a rotina absurdamente desgastante do hospital. Além do que, nunca havia gostado verdadeiramente de crianças, com sua força bruta e cabeça quente acabaria arrancando a cabeça de uma delas com facilidade. Se lhes fizessem piadinhas infames sobre o tamanho de sua testa, por exemplo, não pensaria duas vezes. E o mais importante, Hinata já estava fazendo esse papel. Hinata e Naruto haviam começado a namorar depois que a Hyuuga havia se oferecido para ajudá-lo no dojô.

Naruto não precisava de sua ajuda, Naruto tinha Hinata.

Ali, parada e olhando para a placa com kanjis e percebendo os erros de ortografia, Sakura percebia o quanto aquilo era a cara de Naruto. Riu com tristeza, poderia tê-lo ajudado nisso. Aparentemente Hinata não tivera coragem de corrigir o que ele havia escrito e errado.

E Hinata? Será mesmo que ela havia terminado com ele? Por que? Eles estavam felizes juntos, não estavam? Era o que parecia, era o que tanto fazia o seu coração doer de inveja, então por quê eles terminariam?

Cansada de fazer perguntas a si mesma e de não ter respostas, Sakura decidiu atravessar a rua e finalmente conhecer o dojô de Naruto.

Sorrateira, temerosa, Sakura se esgueirou para dentro do dojô. Aparentemente ele estava vazio, silencioso, nem sinal das tais crianças fãs de Naruto como Kakashi havia lhe dito, tão pouco sinal de Naruto. Havia armas ninjas como bastões de madeira e espadas espalhadas pelo chão, provavelmente usadas nos treinos. Bagunça, outra particularidade típica de Naruto. No meio do salão havia um boneco de treino e Sakura se aproximou dele.

_-Céus!_ –Sakura levou ambas as mãos até a boca contendo o grito de surpresa.

Seus dedos se aproximaram da madeira trincada e manchada de sangue. Naruto realmente estava mais irritado e magoado do que Tenten dissera que estava. Era verdade, Hinata havia terminado com Naruto. Agora lhe restava saber onde ele estava, precisava encontrá-lo antes que ele fizesse alguma bobagem e, se tratando de Naruto, o cabeça quente número um de Konoha, isso era fácil e provável.

Sakura caminhou para os fundos do dojô e notou que pelo caminho havia gotas de sangue respingadas no chão.

-Naruto _baka! _–praguejou de punhos cerrados_._

Será que sempre seria aquela que juntaria os pedaços quando ele decidisse se jogar contra a parede? Naruto prezava o bem estar de seus amigos, mas sempre se esquecia de si mesmo. Sempre ferido, sempre machucado, sempre maltratado. Para que tanta dor? Para que tanto sofrimento? Se havia alguém que havia sofrido demais nessa vida era Naruto, desde o seu nascimento, desde sempre. Naruto merecia ser feliz mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, porque se não fosse o seu sacrifício e seu grande coração, aquela vila sequer existiria. Quando o mundo ninja estava prestes a ruir, ele havia sido o salvador, o escolhido, o garoto da profecia, ele havia lhes trazido a de volta a paz e a felicidade.

Do lado de fora, nada. Sakura realmente já estava ficando preocupada, mas quando pensou em correr para fora dali, algo lhe chamou a atenção. No fim de um dos corredores do pequeno dojô havia o som de água correndo. Sem pensar Sakura correu até lá.

_-Baka!_ Se você se afogou como um covarde na banheira só porque levou um fora eu vou te matar Naruto!

Seu coração saltava no peito. Estava nervosa, temerosa, e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Precisava vê-lo. Seu passos ecoavam sobre o piso de madeira, mas Sakura já não se preocupava com o barulho. Queria que ele soubesse que estava ali e que podia contar com ela. Sakura já tinha uma imagem formada em mente, um Naruto tentando se afogar em sua tristeza, mas o que viu naquele banheiro apertado a fez perder a fala e estagnar diante da porta aberta.

A coisa toda só durou um segundo, mas para Sakura foi o segundo mais longo e prazeroso de sua vida.

A primeira coisa que se deparou foi com as costas despidas de Naruto. Ele estava com a cabeça embaixo da torneira e parecia não ter percebido sua presença ali ainda. Já havia cuidado dele tantas vezes antes, mas era como se pela primeira vez Sakura percebesse a massa de músculos definidos a ondularem por suas costas largas. Sua pele dourada, da cor do sol, e, as inúmeras e pequenas cicatrizes que tinha pelo corpo, era como se tudo aquilo lhe fosse novo e Sakura estava se deliciando. Nunca havia pensado em Naruto como um homem, mas naquele momento certamente se sentiria envergonhada se ele a visse o fitando daquele jeito.

_-Sakura-chan? O que faz aqui?_

O segundo de eternidade havia enfim terminado e ele havia se voltado para trás pegando-a no flagra. Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo um frio incômodo no estômago. Mais do que envergonhada por ter sido pega, Sakura se incomodava com o porquê não conseguia parar de olhar pra ele. Ele era lindo, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. A água fria escorria de seus cabelos molhados e deslizava pelo pescoço masculino numa lentidão que Sakura poderia definir como proposital. As gotículas acariciavam a pele bronzeada, o peito largo, para então se perder na malha definida que era seu abdômen. Uma linha fina e quase imperceptível de pelos dourados era o guia, o caminho para aquela travessura silenciosa, e a calça leve que ele vestia aparava o torturante caminho, ditava que havia chegado ao seu destino. Não havia como não se sentir envergonhada depois de analisá-lo daquele jeito, tão minuciosamente.

Naruto ponderou confuso e então se voltou para a torneira que ainda estava aberta fechando-a.

-Sakura-chan? –insistiu dessa vez se aproximando da kunoichi.

_-Baka!_ –Sakura gritou mirando os olhos azuis a sua frente e depois a mão machucada do loiro. Ignorava, ou pelo menos tentava ignorar o ardor em sua face. –Por que você sempre insiste em se machucar? Hã? Por que você se importa com todo mundo menos com você mesmo?

Naruto sorriu e Sakura sentiu-se confusa. Sua garganta estava apertada e estava a ponto de chorar e ainda sim ele ria?

-Acho que é porque eu espero que você possa cuidar de mim depois; respondeu o loiro num meio sorriso e Sakura sentiu novamente aquele frio incômodo no estômago. –Você sempre cuida, Sakura-chan; completou Naruto.

_-Baka!_ –Sakura apertou os lábios contendo o choro e então riu. –Vem, eu vou cuidar de você.

* * *

Sakura não costumava andar com um kit de primeiros socorros em mãos, tão pouco achou que fosse precisar socorrer alguém sem estar numa missão, mas tratou se virar com o que tinha. Naruto sempre se recuperara rápido, mas naquele momento mais do que ser medicado, ele precisava de atenção. Seu chakra curativo seria capaz de cuidar da mão dele, marcada e levemente inchada, mas Sakura resolveu que aliviar a dor seria o bastante. Naruto precisava olhar para aquela mão ferida e pensar no porque havia feito aquilo. Sakura buscou um lenço dentro do bolso do jaleco dobrado que trazia do hospital e tratou de acomodar a mão ferida do amigo.

Naruto fez uma careta.

-O que foi Naruto? –Sakura franziu o cenho se voltou para aquela sobrancelha arqueada.

_-Rosa?_ Um lenço rosa, Sakura-chan? –o loiro torceu o nariz.

_-Baka!_ Da próxima vez não cuido mais de você; Sakura rebateu fazendo bico como se estivesse irritada e depois sorriu.

_-Arigato_, Sakura-chan; Naruto respondeu sério fazendo com que a rósea ficasse séria também. –Você realmente está sempre cuidando de mim, não é?

-E você de mim, de todos nós, acho que estamos quites; Sakura sorriu com doçura e sinceridade.

-Não; Naruto discordou balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados. –Eu tenho te dado trabalho demais nos últimos anos, Sakura-chan. Sempre te irritando com as minhas bobagens, sempre...

-Shh! Sakura o calou tocando-lhe os lábios com o indicador e então mais uma vez se sentando sobre o tatame. –Você não me irrita, Naruto.

Foi a vez de Naruto ponderar. Mirou as esmeraldas a sua frente por um bom tempo e então respondeu:

-Irrito sim, sei o quanto costumo ser idiota. Você me bate por isso, se esqueceu? –o loiro riu divertido coçando a cabeça. Sakura achou o gesto sexy.

_-Ok!_ Às vezes você merece; Sakura deu de ombros sem conseguir deixar de rir também.

O silêncio os engolfou. Era estranho pela primeira vez o silêncio fazer parte daquela relação. Eram sempre gritos: _Naruto baka_; e pedidos de súplica: _Gomen, Sakura-chan._ Estar ali fitando aqueles olhos azuis em silêncio era incômodo para Sakura, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

-Naruto?

-Sakura-chan?

-Você primeiro.

-Não, você.

-Você.

_-Ok._

Aquilo realmente estava sendo muito estranho, quase que ridículo. Sakura viu Naruto suspirar pausadamente e fitar o teto do dojô para então mais uma vez buscar seus olhos.

-Eu terminei com a Hinata.

-Como disse? –Sakura realmente estava surpresa.

-Eu terminei com a Hinata; Naruto voltou a afirmar dando a rósea a total certeza de que havia ouvido direito.

-E; Sakura ponderou cautelosa. –Por quê? Por que você terminou com ela, Naruto?

-Não estava dando certo, não mais; respondeu o loiro.

-Estranho. Vocês pareciam estar tão felizes juntos; comentou Sakura.

-Acha mesmo? –Naruto indagou num sorriso triste.

-Acho e acho que ainda dá tempo de você se arrepender e ir atrás dela; respondeu-lhe Sakura, aquilo era o certo a se dizer mesmo que não quisesse. Queria ser egoísta, mas não seria capaz, não com Naruto.

Naruto riu, um riso alto que a assustou. Mais uma vez ele mirava o teto, as mãos espalmadas sobre o tatame. Seu torso seminu até mesmo se contorceu com os espasmos do riso. Quando o loiro enfim resolveu se voltar para a nin-médica percebeu-a quase chocada a lhe fitar.

-Sasuke.

-O que tem o Sasuke-kun, Naruto? –indagou a rósea sem entender o porquê Sasuke estava entrando naquela conversa.

-Sasuke precisa da Hinata.

-Naruto? –agora sim Sakura estava confusa. –Como assim o Sasuke _precisa_ da Hinata? Espera um pouco, não me diga que... _O Sasuke está dando em cima dela?_ Isso? O Sasuke-kun está dando em cima da sua namorada? _Droga Naruto!_ O que o Sasuke pensa que está fazendo, hã? Com tantas mulheres nessa vila interessadas nele e... Hinata? Ela está correspondendo ao Sasuke, por isso você terminou com ela? Ou então será que eles já...

-Sakura-chan; Naruto gesticulou com ambas as mãos pedindo para que a rósea se acalmasse. –Não é nada disso.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu realmente não estou entendendo, Naruto; a rósea buscou compreensão nos olhos azuis do amigo.

-Hinata é luz, pura luz, e é tudo o que o Sasuke precisa. Você sabe que mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda está perdido na escuridão. Acho que a Hina-chan fará muito mais bem a ele do que a mim. Eu? Acho que eu só farei mal a ela, e ela não merece isso.

-Está me dizendo que; Sakura mais uma vez ponderou, ignorando a pontada dolorida de ciúmes que sentiu ao ver Hinata ser tratada tão gentilmente e carinhosamente pelo loiro. –Está me dizendo que não ama a Hinata?

-Não.

Sakura não esperava aquela resposta direta, agora realmente não sabia o que dizer a ele.

-Por que... Por que começou a namorar com ela então? –a rósea não conseguiu deixar aquela indagação presa na garganta por muito tempo.

-Por que; foi a vez de Naruto ponderar tão sério quanto Sakura jamais pensou tê-lo visto antes. –Por que eu precisava esquecer.

-Esquecer? –Sakura engoliu em seco, ansiosa e temerosa pelo desfecho daquela conversa.

-Esquecer você, Sakura; o loiro respondeu sem rodeios.

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito e sua face esquentar. Pela primeira vez sentia algo ouvindo aquilo da boca dele e não pensava nem por um segundo em debochar dos sentimentos dele. Sakura buscou as safiras azuis e profundas a sua frente, talvez elas lhe guiassem em direção ao caminho certo.

-E esqueceu?

-Não.

O coração da nin-médica mais uma vez bateu desesperado dentro do peito como se fosse saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Queria se jogar em cima dele e o abraçar, beijar, sentir o seu calor, e seria egoísta o bastante para sequer pensar nos sentimentos de Hinata naquele instante. Quando adentrou aquele dojô mais cedo sequer pensou na possibilidade de ter _o seu_ Naruto de volta, mas ele estava lhe dizendo que sim, que ainda era seu e de mais ninguém.

-Da mesma forma como você jamais esqueceu o Sasuke, não é mesmo?

Sakura viu o sorriso triste moldar os lábios do amigo e tão logo tratou de se explicar. Ele realmente ainda achava que gostava de Sasuke? Sasuke já não fazia o seu coração palpitar daquele jeito há um bom tempo, aliás, jamais havia lhe feito sentir o que estava sentindo agora enquanto fitava aquelas safiras azuis a sua frente. O que sentia era novo, pulsante, vivo, brilhante, e pela primeira vez sentia que era recíproco.

-Naruto? O Sasuke é passado e... _Eu quero que __você__ me beije!_

Sakura havia despejado de uma só vez e estava admirada consigo mesma e com aquela súbita pontada de coragem. Era bom ser sincera consigo mesma, finalmente abrir as portas da cela.

Naruto piscou confuso. Estava sonhando não estava? Estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação ou coisa do tipo. Aquilo realmente não podia ser verdade. Sakura, a Sakura que conhecia, jamais lhe pediria isso.

_-Agora, Naruto!_ –Sakura reafirmou diante da expressão confusa e incrédula do loiro.

-Sakura-chan?

Sakura se cansou de tentar explicar. Jogou o jaleco no chão e se aproximou do loiro. Sentou-se no seu colo e o beijou segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos. Às vezes palavras eram realmente desnecessárias.

Naruto ainda estava confuso, mas o toque quente e doce dos lábios da nin-médica era real demais para ser uma mera ilusão. Abraçou a cintura fina e a apertou contra seu corpo. A deliciosa sensação de tê-la sobre si sensualmente o beijando, sem dúvida era algo que queria guardar para sempre na memória.

Sakura se deliciou quando enfim sentiu-o lhe corresponder, os lábios quentes e macios movendo-se prazerosamente contra os seus. Como esperava, ele era afoito, envolvente, luxuriante, quente, e quando ele lhe pediu passagem com a língua a nin-médica não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de prazer.

O toque da língua dele lhe queimava, excitava, como jamais havia se sentido antes com apenas um beijo. Era carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo desesperado como se aquele fosse o último segundo de sua existência. Afundou ambas as mãos contra os cabelos loiros e macios ouvindo-o gemer contra a sua boca. Ele a abraçava e sua mão quente e calejada a fazia se arrepiar ao menor contado com sua pele.

Naruto sentia-se tentado a deixar que sua mão adentrasse por debaixo da blusa da kunoichi, seus dedos roçavam a pele macia exposta entre a saia e a blusa da rósea e aquela era uma sensação deliciosa. Sakura lhe parecia um botão de rosa, delicada, perfumada, deliciosa, e realmente queria poder prová-la com todos os sentidos. Sua boca pequena era deliciosamente doce e viciante, e beijá-la estava se mostrando algo muito além de suas expectativas e sonhos proibidos. Sentia que beijar Haruno Sakura era a melhor coisa que já havia provado na vida.

Sakura o empurrou contra o tatame e Naruto cedeu. O chão frio era um imenso contraste contra a mulher que fervia em cima de si. Sakura continuava a lhe beijar, a lhe dar leves mordidas, provocando-o enquanto suas mãos se entretiam com seu peito nu. Arrepios de prazer espiralavam pelo corpo do loiro com esse simples toque, com as unhas da kunoichi o arranhando. Queria mais, muito mais. Estava excitado e seu abdômen se contraia tentando se controlar.

Separaram-se somente porque precisavam de ar, Sakura ainda sentada sobre sua pélvis e ofegante. Ela se reclinara para trás com as mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito e sensualmente mordia o lábio inferior. Será que ela realmente não sabia o quanto aquilo era sexy? O quanto aquilo o excitava?

Naruto agilmente se levantou e a abraçou. Puxou-lhe os cabelos próximos a nunca e beijou-a possessivamente para então a fazer deitar sobre o tatame invertendo as posições. Ouviu a nin-médica gemer ao sentir o peso de seu corpo e a forma pouco gentil com que se apertou contra o corpo delicado sob si. Ela certamente havia sentido o volume rijo entre suas pernas roçando as dela. Sakura o estava tirando do sério, o deixando louco de desejo. Havia sonhado tanto com aquilo que ainda lhe parecia irreal que realmente estivesse acontecendo.

-Sakura-chan? –Naruto gemeu rouco contra o seu ouvido. Chegava a doer tamanha era a intensidade com que a queria.

A rósea circundou o pescoço masculino com ambas as mãos e acariciou-lhe com carinho os músculos salientes das costas.

-Eu quero que faça amor comigo, Naruto.

Naruto estancou e então se afastou o suficiente para poder fitar os olhos verdes da nin-médica. Sua face rosada, seus lábios vermelhos e inchados, entreabertos num convite sensual, aquela era uma visão deliciosa e irresistível, mas seria mesmo verdade?

-O que foi? É uma _ordem_, _baka! _–Sakura brincou num sorriso matreiro vendo um de mesmo tom se formar nos lábios do loiro.

-Acho que agora é a minha vez de ser _mau_ com você, não é Sakura-chan?

Sakura arrepiou-se inteira com aquela promessa velada e corou. Naruto riu e então a beijou mais uma vez. Aquilo podia ser um sonho, podia acordar no instante seguinte, mas Naruto decidiu que iria aproveitar cada segundo dele. Suas mãos ásperas adentraram a lateral da saia da kunoichi, sentindo o quão macia era aquela pele rosada. Sakura arrepiou-se com o toque, agarrou-se ao ombro masculino e arranhou-lhe as costas. Naruto era quente, quente demais, delicioso, e queria queimar sob o toque dele.

Sentiu-o lhe apalpar o seio sob a blusa e então seus dedos atrapalhados tentando abrir os botões da mesma. Sorriu contra a boca do loiro e passou a ajudá-lo na tarefa. Naruto jogou a peça longe e deixou-se cair contra os seios arfantes da nin-médica. Ela estava de sutiã, mas o pouco de pele a mostra era muito mais do que um dia Naruto pensou que pudesse ver e sentir, provar. Apertou-lhe o seio esquerdo sentindo o pequeno mamilo se enrijecer sob seu toque. Deslizou a língua demoradamente dentre o vale entre os seios sentindo o sabor de sua pele, conhecendo-a. Sakura se remexia sobre si, gemia, e aquilo o excitava cada vez mais.

Sakura sentia o seu corpo queimar e tratou de se livrar da incômoda saia que vestia. Livre enlaçou ambas as pernas contra a cintura do loiro ouvindo-o gemer alto contra seu peito, um gemido que ficou abafado na leve mordida que ele lhe deu. Ele estava rijo e pulsante, sentir o quanto ele a desejava a fazia ronronar de prazer.

Impelido, Naruto a libertou do aperto do sutiã, o jogou para longe se deliciando com a visão dos seios macios e firmes, os mamilos intumescidos e rosados como botões de rosa. Aqueles lindos botões de rosa precisavam ser regados, cuidados, e o loiro logo tratou de lhes dar a devida atenção. Apertou um deles com os dedos e cobriu o outro com a boca dando suaves lambidas e depois vagarosas mordidas. Sakura gemeu alto, talvez alto demais, mas não se importou. Puxou-o para um longo beijo e afoita suas mãos rumaram até o cós das calças do loiro.

-Tem certeza disso Sakura-chan? –Naruto indagou num fio de voz e Sakura parou momentaneamente o que fazia. Dali pra frente não teriam mais como parar ou se arrepender.

-Isso é uma _ordem_, lembra? –a nin-médica brincou vendo o loiro lhe fitar com o olhar nublado.

-Se não você me bate? –indagou Naruto num riso malicioso que foi correspondido pela kunoichi.

-É. Se não eu te bato, _baka!_

Naruto riu e então se aproximou do ouvido da kunoichi onde murmurou rouco.

-Será um _prazer_ cumprir suas _ordens_, Sakura-chan...

Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar até o dedão do pé e o agarrou, sentindo-o mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha demoradamente. Ele realmente pretendia ser mau consigo.

Mais uma vez Sakura levou as mãos até o cós das calças do loiro e dessa vez ele não a parou, a ajudou. Foi com grande surpresa que Sakura percebeu que ele não usava nada por baixo da calça. Naruto se apertou contra o seu corpo e a pressão de seu membro rijo e agora livre contra suas pernas a deixou excitada e ansiosa por um contato mais intimo.

_-Pervertido;_ ela murmurou contra o ouvido dele se deliciando com cheiro almiscarado de sua pele quente.

Naruto riu.

-Só pra você, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se afastou o suficiente para fitá-lo nos olhos.

-Assim espero.

-Sakura? –Naruto gemeu cerrando os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Uhm?

-Eu não aguento mais esperar; murmurou o loiro num suspiro quase que dolorido.

-Eu sei, e nem eu.

Aquilo foi incentivo o suficiente para o loiro. Naruto tratou se livrar o mais rápido que pode da última peça que ainda cobria a nin-médica, mas foi com uma delicadeza sem igual que a penetrou. Deslizou com vagar para dentro dela, de uma forma quase que torturante para ambos sentindo as paredes úmidas e apertadas o abraçarem. Abriu os olhos cerrados e buscou os dela também cerrados em deleite, mas que se abriram lentamente para fitá-lo. Suas mãos buscaram as dela e seus dedos se entrelaçaram na altura dos ombros da kunoichi. Suas bocas novamente colaram uma na outra e só então o loiro se sentiu livre para movimentar-se dentro dela.

Sakura se sentia presa a um torpor febril que aumentava pouco a pouco com as investidas dele, um prazer que lentamente viria e tomaria conta de todo o seu ser. Sentia-se novamente virgem, mas se arrependia de não ter tido a sua primeira vez com ele. Ele era doce, gentil, se preocupava e até demais, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana e pudesse se quebrar a qualquer indicio de força de sua parte.

-Mais rápido, Naruto. Mais... _forte;_ pediu-lhe manhosa ao pé do ouvido sentindo o loiro deslizar a mão por seu quadril e puxar suas pernas para a cintura melhorando o encaixe de seus corpos. –Eu não sou de vidro; completou a rósea.

Naruto buscou-lhe a face e se encararam com intensidade.

-Mas é a mulher que eu amo.

Naruto voltou a beijá-la sem permitir que a nin-médica pensasse no assunto, e com aquela dança sensual contra o seu corpo realmente seria difícil pensar. Naruto investiu contra o corpo feminino com força como ela lhe pedia, ouvindo-a gemer de prazer, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos novamente cerrados. Tinha medo de machucá-la se realmente cedesse ao seu instinto de possuí-la como queria, como havia ardentemente desejado por tanto tempo, mas aquele pedido e o movimento de seu quadril se apertando contra si realmente o estava fazendo perder a razão.

Deixou a razão de lado, como sempre fazia, e permitiu que somente aquele sentimento tomasse conta de seu corpo. Estava amando a mulher que desejou amar toda uma vida e precisava extravasar todo aquele sentimento reprimido. Apertava-a pelos quadris com força deixando marcas sobre a pele clara e seus corpos se chocavam ruidosamente um contra o outro. Estava inebriado com os gemidos dela que se confundiam aos seus, altos e roucos.

Sakura o arranhava, mordia, e gemia o seu nome, pedindo por mais. E o mais, o êxtase final, veio como uma onda abrasadora inundando todo o seu corpo suado de prazer. Naruto chegou ao ápice junto dela, gozou e gemeu como nunca antes havia gemido. Sentir prazer quando sentia mais do que uma mera atração física por sua parceira era infinitamente melhor, era algo incapaz de ser descrito com palavras, mas se fosse escolher apenas uma, ela seria plenitude. Sentia-se pleno, completo, perfeito ali suado e ainda pulsando dentro dela, o cheiro de flores, o cheiro da primavera, o cheiro dela agora em seu corpo todo também. Se pudesse jamais abandonaria aquele torpor, aquela delicia que era fazer amor com Haruno Sakura.

Sakura o puxou contra o peito arfante quando percebeu que ele iria se afastar, abraçou-o contra si querendo adiar aquela separação. Acariciou os cabelos loiros e úmidos com carinho e beijou-os. Realmente aquela havia sido a sua primeira vez, a primeira vez que fazia amor.

Um certo tempo depois Naruto riu contra os seios da nin-médica deixando-a confusa, o hálito quente lhe provocando um delicioso arrepio.

-Do que você ri?

-De nós dois; Naruto respondeu ainda deitado contra o peito da rósea e se deliciando com a doçura com que ela lhe tocava. –Acho que acabamos de _batizar _o dojô; completou.

-É o que parece; Sakura riu divertida.

Permaneceram por longos instantes de silêncio apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

-Está quente demais hoje; Naruto comentou finalmente se afastando da nin-médica e se jogando de costas ao seu lado. –Esse ano o verão parece estar mais quente do que no ano passado.

Sakura se levantou e se sentou fitando o loiro que mirava o teto, uma das mãos sobre a barriga e a outra servindo de apoio para a cabeça.

-Já se cansou de mim, _baka?_ –indagou fazendo beicinho e o loiro se voltou num sorriso, mas permaneceu deitado.

-Não, é claro que não. É só que...

-Só que? –Sakura interveio vendo-o se apoiar em um dos braços.

-Só que tem uma ducha lá no fundo, lembra? –Naruto apontou o corredor nos fundo do dojô. –Nós podemos batizar a ducha também, sabe?

_-Pervertido!_ –Sakura riu alto vendo o sorriso do loiro se alargar.

-Só seu, só pra você; Naruto se aproximou beijando-a levemente nos lábios para então se afastar.

_-Só meu;_ Sakura confirmou mirando os olhos azuis e travessos. –Sabe por que Naruto?

O loiro deu de ombros e Sakura sorriu.

_-Porque você é o baka pervertido que eu amo! _Demorei demais para perceber isso, mas agora que sei, não quero mais perder um único segundo disso.

Naruto sentiu seu peito se encher de alegria diante daquela declaração. Havia esperado por isso sua vida inteira sem nunca acreditar que um dia isso fosse realmente se tornar possível. Viu a nin-médica se levantar e então caminhar para o fundo do dojô. Suas curvas suaves e tentadoras já o estavam deixando excitado mais uma vez.

-A onde você vai?

Sakura se voltou e então riu.

-Temos uma ducha para batizar, lembra?

A kunoichi viu o loiro se levantar mais rápido do que faria para devorar uma saborosa tigela de lámen e riu satisfeita. Ele _era seu_, de novo, e para sempre dessa vez. E se havia ganhado a preferência a uma porção extra de lámen, realmente podia se dar por satisfeita.

Naruto era o amor, o seu amor. Era a tarde quente de verão, o calor que jamais abandonaria sua vida de agora em diante.

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** E ai curtiu, **Pink-sama**? Fãs do casal? É a primeira vez que escrevo um NarutoxSakura, nunca fui lá muito fã do casal , mas confesso que gostei de escrever essa one. Quando comecei a escrever me lembrei da penúltima finalização de Shippuuden e pensei, esse é um ótimo lugar pra esses dois se pegarem! XD

Tenho visto os dois como casal secundário em algumas fanfics e eles tem me cativado aos poucos, até mesmo porque não curto SasukexSakura e nem NarutoxHina. Enfim, espero que tenha alcançado as expectativas dos que torcem por eles!

Ah, e...

Não custa, sabem? Dizer um "_oi, gostei",_ simplesmente dar um alô. Reviews _**não doem**_, **_não matam_**e _**nem custam nada**_, apenas um minuto do seu tempo, mas para um ficwriter como eu é como receber um pote de ouro. Presenteiem-me com a sua presença, sim? Eu não mordo, juro, apenas gosto de receber reviews e sou chata o bastante para pedir por eles... rsrsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Até a próxima! *-*


	3. Outono

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Essa fanfic é um presente para a querida **Pink Ringo**.

O casal de hoje é: ShikaxIno

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quatro estações**

**Aki**

Shikamaru achava a chegada do outono... _problemática. _A temperatura aos poucos caía, o inverno seria a próxima estação e simplesmente odiava o frio. No inverno ficava resfriado, tinha que usar roupas demais e mesmo assim seus pés nunca ficavam quentes. Caso não se precavesse poderia acabar tirando umas férias forçadas no hospital de Konoha na próxima estação, e ter Haruno Sakura como enfermeira era realmente muito problemático. Sakura era um brutamontes de saias e suas mãos tão delicadas quanto.

Conclusão?

Era tudo culpa do bendito outono, a infeliz época do ano que antecedia todas as possíveis desgraças que fariam parte de sua vida pelos próximos meses.

Sua mãe lhe dizia que adorava o outono porque achava lindo ver as folhas das árvores poeticamente caindo, mas ela só lhe dizia isso porque não era sua obrigação recolher aquelas malditas folhas.

"_Shikamaru? Vá logo recolher aquelas folhas! Isso é tarefa sua, ou será que já se esqueceu? Sabe que a coluna do seu pai já não o permite mais fazer isso."_

Todos os anos era sua tarefa recolher as folhas, assim como era sua tarefa colher as mais belas flores para adornar a casa na primavera. Regar as plantas no verão para que elas não tostassem sob o sol e tivessem flores bonitas novamente na próxima estação, isso sem contar ter de fazer a faxina de inverno.

"_Temos que ser gratos pelo que temos, Shikamaru. Há pessoas que morrem de frio sabia? Arrume seu guarda-roupa e retire de lá o que não for usar mais. Podemos salvar vidas assim, sabia? Essa é a minha forma de salvar vidas sem ser uma ninja."_

Sua mãe, definitivamente, era tão problemática quanto as estações do ano e Shikamaru se perguntava como o pai havia suportado todo esse tempo. Não que sua mãe não fosse uma boa mulher, mãe e esposa, mas era realmente era muito problemática.

"_Um dia você vai entender meu filho, que estar com a mulher que se ama, por mais problemática que ela seja, é a melhor dádiva na vida de um homem."_

Era realmente estranho ouvir seu velho pai falar daquele jeito apaixonado como se fosse um adolescente, mas ao mesmo tempo bonito. Shikamaru, como qualquer pessoa, também esperava encontrar aquela que seria a pessoa certa na sua vida, alguém que realmente valesse a pena estar junto, mas só esperava que ela não fosse tão problemática quanto a mãe. E estava definitivamente saturado de relações problemáticas.

Temari? Chegara até mesmo a pensar que ela era a mulher certa, mas aquela havia sido a mulher mais problemática com quem havia se relacionado na vida. E havia sido também sua primeira namorada.

Era vergonhoso ter que admitir, mas por diversas vezes tivera medo dela.

"_E então? Você vai me beijar ou eu vou mesmo ter que procurar por outro menos lento Nara? Menos... preguiçoso? Acredite, eu não pretendo esperar por você a minha vida inteira."_

Haviam começado assim, com Temari a ponto de socá-lo e haviam terminado da mesma forma.

"_BAKA! Você é mesmo um idiota Shikamaru! Suma da minha frente e nunca mais volte a me procurar se não quiser ter as suas... costelas e quem sabe até mesmo outras partes do seu corpo arrancadas!"_

Muitas idas e vindas e um namoro de anos havia enfim terminado, mas mesmo um ano depois Shikamaru se perguntava o porque de terem terminado daquele jeito. Temari dizia ter um motivo óbvio para terminarem, mas Shikamaru ainda achava aquele motivo apenas uma desculpa para terminar algo que já não ia bem das pernas há um bom tempo.

"_Admita, Shikamaru, admita que você e aquela loira oxigenada tem um caso!"_

Ino? Haviam mesmo terminado porque Temari achava que tinha um caso com Ino? Ino era sua amiga, sua colega de time há anos, era ridículo Temari sentir ciúmes justamente dela.

"_Ela tem peitos enormes e se comporta e se veste como uma verdadeira vadia. Duvido que ela nunca tenha ronronado para você feito uma gata no cio..."_

Talvez Temari apenas tivesse complexo com os próprios seios que, na opinião Shikamaru eram perfeitos do jeito que eram, mas o Nara simplesmente não suportou que a namorada se referisse a uma de suas melhores amigas assim. Ino podia ser muitas coisas, irritante, superficial, maluca, talvez um pouco atirada, mas nunca foi uma vadia. Ino era uma mulher bonita, era normal que muitos homens se interessassem por ela e que ela eventualmente namorasse um deles. Mas o que mais incomodava Shikamaru era que naquela época Ino já estava com seu cunhado, Gaara, um namoro realmente sério que já durava três anos.

Temari não tinha qualquer motivo para desconfiar de Ino. Um certo tempo depois Shikamaru compreendeu que Temari apenas desejava um motivo para terminar e Ino foi a sua desculpa.

Desde o começo sabia o quanto eram diferentes, o quanto queriam coisas diferentes na vida, mas com o passar dos anos isso só se intensificou. Temari queria uma vida agitada, ser reconhecida como ninja, ajudar a governar sua vila enfrentando as mais difíceis e perigosas missões, algo completamente diferente do que Shikamaru desejava. Shikamaru sempre quis uma vida sossegada. Uma esposa, nem bonita e nem feia para não lhe causar problemas. Talvez um ou dois filhos, um emprego estável. Poder olhar as nuvens.

Temari realmente não podia fazer parte desse futuro.

Temari era linda. Irritantemente mandona tanto quanto sua mãe, e, definitivamente queria algo muito diferente para sua vida.

Pensando nisso tudo Shikamaru chegava a uma conclusão: _mulheres simplesmente são problemáticas!_

Quer uma vida simples e feliz? _Mantenha-se longe delas!_ Talvez não... _tanto_, afinal querendo ou não elas faziam falta, mas há uma distância segura, o que significava longe do seu coração.

Kiba tinha uma opinião sobre o assunto e ainda que tivesse soado idiota na primeira vez em que ouvira, posteriormente Shikamaru viu certo sentido nas palavras no Inuzuka:

"_Não há nada de errado com as mulheres, o errado somos nós homens tentarmos entendê-las."_

Kiba saía com uma mulher, se divertiam juntos e isso bastava. Mais? Flores? Cobranças? Presentes? Cenas de ciúmes? O Inuzuka passava bem longe disso tudo, o que era inteligente de sua parte.

"_Macho e fêmea precisam um do outro e ponto! Não é algo que possa ser controlado e quando chega a hora, aquela vontade louca que te deixa maluco? Simplesmente... acontece." _

Para Kiba tudo se resumia em sexo. Ele era feliz simplesmente estravazando o acúmulo de testosterona que vez ou outra pedia para sair, mas para Shikamaru isso era mais problemático ainda.

Shikamaru até chegou a tentar se aventurar nesse universo animalesco, onde o puro instinto falava mais alto. Bateu a vontade? _Ok, vamos nessa!_ _Vamos copular! _Mas a verdade é que não havia apreciado o resultado disso. Kiba havia apresentado uma de suas _amiguinhas_ e havia sido como o Inuzuka havia dito que seria, mas Shikamaru achou a experiência um tanto quanto... _insípida?_ Sim, puramente sem gosto depois do último gemido e o Nara estava acostumado com mais.

Pensou em chamar a tal para sair uma segunda vez, mas ela havia recusado. Isso fez com que se sentisse um idiota, um idiota que havia sido usado. Será mesmo que Kiba sentia-se feliz assim? Sendo apenas um objeto de satisfação sexual? Ao que parecia sim, pois aquele maldito sorriso largo jamais desapareceu do rosto do Inuzuka.

Era problemático querer mais e ao mesmo tempo não querer nada. Querer mais implicava em problemas e não queria problemas, mas não querer nada era infinitamente ruim. Nada significava... Nada.

Talvez seu pai tivesse razão, talvez valesse a pena estar do lado de uma mulher problemática quando realmente se gostava dela.

_**-Shika?**_

Shikamaru apenas ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, esse mesmo alguém que sem qualquer aviso pulou em cima de si. Desavisado caiu sobre o grande amontoado de folhas que havia acabado de juntar espatifando-o novamente. Sua coluna doía depois do tombo o que resultou numa careta de dor.

_-Droga!_ –o Nara praguejou, mas surpreendeu-se ao mirar a figura que o abraçava. –Ino? –indagou reconhecendo a cabeleira loira.

Ino apenas chorava contra o seu peito, chorava como nunca havia visto antes e aquilo o preocupou.

-Ino? O que foi que aconteceu? –indagou preocupado, mas a loira continuava a chorar sem proferir coisa alguma. –Ino?

Dessa vez Shikamaru foi persistente e a loira enfim o fitou, os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Ino se afastou e se sentou ao lado do rapaz que também se sentou. Ele era e seria o seu único amigo, aquele em que realmente podia confiar.

_-Por que eu não me apaixonei por você, Shika?_

Shikamaru levou um certo tempo para poder compreender as palavras da loira, mas ainda sim não havia entendido.

-O que disse, Ino?

-Que eu devia ter me apaixonado por você; continuou a loira sem conseguir parar de chorar. –Seria tão mais simples, tão mais fácil.

Shikamaru ponderou.

-Você e Gaara terminaram? –indagou já sabendo a resposta e Ino assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ele simplesmente não deseja o mesmo que eu, entende? Nós desejamos coisas muito diferentes; explicou a loira e a verdade era que Shikamaru a entendia perfeitamente.

-Por isso ele terminou com você? –indagou o Nara.

-Não; interveio Ino. –Eu terminei com ele.

-Você? –começou Shikamaru sem ter tempo para completar o que iria dizer.

-Eu sei, normalmente são os caras que terminam comigo, mas dessa vez realmente fui eu que terminei com o Gaara; explicou Ino num meio sorriso triste.

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Ino; Shikamaru respondeu sem jeito.

-Sabe? –recomeçou a loira ignorando o aparente desconforto do amigo. –Foi bom estar com ele. Gaara e eu vivemos algo bom, mas depois de um tempo a gente espera que as coisas tomem rumo, não é? Foram quatro anos, idas e vindas até Suna, eu simplesmente esperava um pouco mais da nossa relação. No entanto, acho que o Gaara nunca esperou muito, talvez nada mais do que o que meu corpo pudesse lhe dar.

-Ino; Shikamaru realmente não estava se sentindo confortável naquela situação.

-É verdade; continuou a loira num sorriso triste. –Eu ia até Suna e nós faziamos amor como se fosse a última vez, aí eu voltava para casa. Gaara é um homem importante e nunca teve muito tempo para mim, talvez eu nunca tenha passado de uma distração para ele. Eu lhe dava prazer, lhe dava o meu amor, mas eu nunca pude esperar muito dele. Somos de vilas diferentes, jamais veriam nosso relacionamento com bons olhos.

-Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer, Ino; Shikamaru murmurou sincero.

Ino mirou as mãos que se apertavam nervosamente sobre o colo.

-Aqueles malditos velhos ultrapassados e ridículos tiveram a coragem de, _educadamente _me pedir para me afastar do Kazekage. Acredita nisso? –a loira voltou a mirar o amigo.

-Fala dos conselheiros? –indagou Shikamaru vendo os olhos azuis da Yamanaka flamejarem de raiva.

-Sim, aqueles velhos mal amados simplesmente não conseguiam ver alguém feliz, muito menos o Kazekage. Gaara só devia ter olhos para a sua pátria, sua vila e seu dever, não podia simplesmente se distrair com _prostítutas de vilas vizinhas..._

Ino mais uma vez desviou o olhar e passou a mirar as folhas secas no chão. Shikamaru cerrou os punhos.

-Contou isso ao Gaara? –indagou sério.

-Contei.

-E o que ele disse?

-Nada.

_-Como_ nada? –Shikamaru indagou perplexo.

Ino riu, mais uma vez um sorriso triste enquanto lágrimas amargas escorriam pelo rosto bonito.

-Gaara pertence a Suna, eu descobri isso tarde demais. Acima de tudo ele deve prestar contas a sua gente, o que quer dizer que eu sempre estive abaixo disso. Temari me disse que ficou feliz de nós finalmente termos terminado. Eu realmente não entendo porque aquela mulher nunca gostou de mim e...; Ino ponderou ao ver o olhar do amigo se tornar distante. –Shika? Shika? Oh, me desculpe... É que já faz um ano desde... desde... e eu achei que... que...

Shikamaru suspirou e depois sorriu. Ino tinha ambas as mãos sobre a boca como se quisesse empurrar para dentro que havia acabado de proferir.

-Gomen, eu realmente não sabia que falar sobre a Temari faria você...

-Esqueça Ino. Aquela problemática já faz parte do meu passado, mas como você mesma disse, apesar de tudo podemos sempre guardar uma parte boa das pessoas que passaram pela nossa vida.

-Tem razão; Ino sorriu.

-Ino? Sabe que eu não gosto de te ver chorando; murmurou Shikamaru. Ainda que ela estivesse rindo, seu rosto bonito continuava marcado e úmido.

-Eu fico horrível, não é mesmo? –brincou Ino enxugando o rosto molhado com as costas das mãos.

-Você simplesmente não consegue ficar horrível, Ino. _Você é linda!_

O sorriso nos lábios de Ino morreu e a loira sentiu seu rosto corar. Shikamaru imediatamente se arrependeu do que havia dito. _Raios!_ Se bem que... Havia apenas dito a verdade, não é? Ino sempre fora linda, não precisava que dissessem isso a ela.

O desconforto do Nara, obviamente não passou desapercebido por Ino. Era a primeira vez que ouvia isso de Shikamaru, mas Ino não soube dizer porque aquilo havia sido melhor do que ouvir da boca de qualquer outro homem. Estava acostumada a ouvir que era bela, mas ouvir de Shikamaru, seu melhor amigo, havia adcionado um algo mais a palavra. Era mais que um simples elogio.

Ino sorriu, sorriu matreiramente e então se reclinou. Shikamaru fechou os olhos assim que sentiu o toque quente e doce dos lábios da Yamanaka sobre os seus. Rápido, porem o suficiente para o deixar perturbado.

-Porque fez isso, Ino? –indagou assim que a loira se afastou.

Ino riu.

-Eu disse que eu devia ter me apaixonado por você.

-Então; Shikamaru ponderou se aproximando da loira. –Experimente melhor para saber se realmente valeria a pena...

Shikamaru sempre pensava nos prós e nos contras das coisas, mas naquele instante simplesmente não pensou em nada, absolutamente nada. Beijou a loira com paixão, com vontade, e ouviu-a emitir um fraco gemido quando aprofundou a carícia puxando-a pela nuca. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram entre os fios loiros e sedosos buscando todo o sabor daquela boca rosada.

Ino surpreendeu-se com o gesto do amigo, mas não conseguia esconder o quanto estava gostando de descobrir um outro lado do Nara. Nara Shikamaru era conhecido como o gênio preguiçoso, mas naquele momento estava bem longe de se tachado como preguiçoso. Ele a deixava sem ar enquanto buscava sua língua, enquanto movia sua boca daquela forma sensual e prazerosa. Shikamaru sabia como fazer um beijo valer a pena, sem pressa, mas com devotada atenção.

Sentiu-o mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior demoradamente arrancando-lhe outro gemido, antes de então deslizar por seu pescoço, onde passou a trabalhar com igual devoção. Ino agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e então murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Acho que tenho que lhe dizer que... Valeria sim a pena, Shika; a loira riu mordiscando a orelha do rapaz e puxando provocantemente o brinco que o mesmo usava. Foi a vez de Shikamaru gemer o que só intensificou o risinho da loira.

-Ino; Shikamaru suspirou pesado contra o pescoço da loira e então se afastou o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos.

-Não se preocupe, ainda somos amigos; disse-lhe a loira num sorriso divertido.

-Acho que; Shikamaru ponderou sério. –Acho que não quero mais ser apenas seu amigo, Ino; completou vendo o sorriso da loira se alargar.

-Acho que eu também não; respondeu-lhe.

Shikamaru sorriu. Aquilo realmente havia sido inesperado, muito, inesperado.

-O que a gente faz agora? –indagou recebendo um sorriso maroto da loira.

-Posso te dar algumas sugestões...

Ino riu alto e então se jogou sobre o amigo fazendo-o tombar novamente contra o tapete de folhas secas. Mirou-o por um bom tempo em silêncio enquanto as unhas compridas se entretinham com a costura do casaco que o rapaz usava.

-Eu realmente gosto de você, Shika; murmurou por fim.

-Eu também gosto de você, Ino; Shikamaru respondeu abraçando a loira pela cintura.

-Mesmo você sendo um preguiçoso; Ino completou zombeteira.

-E mesmo você sendo irritantemente maluca e linda; Shikamaru entrou na brincadeira.

-Realmente acho que vale a pena tentar; Ino murmurou séria.

-Eu também; confirmou Shikamaru.

Ino riu e então o abraçou aconchegando-se ao corpo masculino.

-Eu odeio o outono; murmurou a loira enquanto ouvia as batidas cadenciadas do coração do rapaz. –No outono todas as plantas morrem e as flores já não são mais viçososas.

Shikamaru riu.

-Eu também.

-Será que você só consegue dizer eu também? –Ino se levantou bruscamente e socou o peito do Nara que riu.

-Tem razão, mas eu realmente não gosto do outono, assim como pensava não gostar de mulheres problemáticas.

-Está dizendo que..._ Eu_ sou problemática? –Ino arqueou a sobrancelha loira e fina em desagrado.

_-Muito..._ problemática! –brincou levando outro soco da loira. Estava se divertindo com aquilo. –Mas sabe de uma coisa?

-O que? –Ino indagou curiosa.

-Eu realmente adoro as problemáticas...

A loira pensou em socá-lo mais uma vez, mas não teve tempo. Shikamaru voltou-se sobre a kunoichi e a beijou apaixonadamente.

"_Um dia você vai entender meu filho, que estar com a mulher que se ama, por mais problemática que ela seja, é a melhor dádiva na vida de um homem."_

**Fim! **

**

* * *

**

**N/a:** Essa one acabou saindo menor que as anteriores e talvez não tenha alcançado minhas expectativas, mas saiu. Acho que um tanto _fofa _e menos _hot _que as demais. E como podem ver os capítulos não tem qualquer ligação um com o outro. Aqui a Ino nunca havia transado com o Kiba, namorava o Gaara e o Shika nunca foi "preguiçoso" com ela. Enfim, agora só falta o inverno. Quem será? Quem será? Quem será o casal do inverno? rsrsrs

Bjus e até a próxima! ^^

P.s: **Pink** querida? Prometo que o último cap vai compensar esse fiasco, ok?


	4. Inverno

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Essa fanfic é um presente para a querida **Pink Ringo**.

E o casal de hoje é: SasukexHinata

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quatro Estações**

**Fuyu**

O vento fustigava a janela. Aquela seria uma noite fria, provavelmente a mais fria do ano, mas Hinata gostava do inverno. Gostava do inverno por vários motivos. Por causa dos flocos de neve que caiam cobrindo a grama verde. Dos casacos pesados, afinal nunca gostara de pouca roupa. Do chá quente servido antes de ir para cama. Da reclusão de seu quarto enquanto se deixava levar por seus tolos devaneios. Os típicos sonhos românticos de uma garota tímida que corava ao simplesmente receber um abraço do primo. Era uma criatura do inverno pálida e fria, sozinha, por vezes estranha, mas ainda sim sentia que precisava de mais do que sua _opcional_ reclusão. Havia um buraco, uma fenda profunda e dolorida em seu peito que simplesmente não se fechava. Hinata acreditava que se buscasse pelo sol e pelo calor aquela ferida iria se cicatrizar.

Decidida, Hinata buscou pelo o sol por muito e muito tempo, mas no dia em que _ele_ cruzou o seu caminho, Hinata percebeu que o inverno também podia ser... _bom._

E era por causa _dele_ que havia ganhado um novo motivo para gostar do inverno. Quando o brilho do sol se apagou, o do inverno enfim se acendeu e a aqueceu.

Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto gostava de Naruto. Naruto era o sol, o calor, a felicidade? Por muito tempo, talvez tempo demais, Hinata assim pensou, mas tudo mudou no dia em que descobriu que Naruto e Sakura estavam juntos. Seu coração foi despedaçado e pensou que nunca mais teria a chance de ser feliz novamente, mas a vida, o mundo, realmente dá muitas voltas e a sua vida tratou de tomar um rumo inesperado.

Era inverno, fazia frio, e, a voz fria e autoritária de seu pai lhe deu a sentença: iria se casar. Jamais havia desobedecido as ordens do pai e naquele momento sequer tinha forças para querer discordar ou lutar. Talvez estivesse mesmo fadada a ser infeliz. Um casamento arranjado como o da falecida mãe e provavelmente um homem frio e autoritário como o pai seria seu marido, Hinata já estava conformada. Daria-lhe herdeiros e quem sabe isso fizesse com que o pai ao menos uma vez na vida lhe reconhecesse. Seu futuro marido certamente seria alguém do clã, de família importante e de posses, mas Hinata não conseguia imaginar que rosto ele poderia ter. Talvez ele fosse _velho_, ou talvez se parecesse com seu primo Neji. Pensar na possibilidade de ser entregue a um rosto conhecido e por quem tinha carinho como o primo, era uma forma de se sentir confortada. Mas... conforto? Como se sentiria "confortada" numa situação como aquela? Casando-se com um homem que não amava e que provavelmente jamais conseguiria amar?

A verdade era que nada daquilo importava, pelo menos não até seu pai lhe dizer que o escolhido não era alguém do clã.

Raras haviam sido às vezes em que os membros do clã haviam se unido a pessoas de outros clãs, aquilo sem dúvida amedrontou Hinata. Talvez fosse pior do que imaginara a princípio.

Dia após dia passou a pensar naquele estranho que lhe desposaria. Como ele seria? Quantos anos tinha e se conseguiria ao menos sentir simpatia por ele. Só conheceria seu futuro marido no dia do casamento e sentir simpatia por ele seria o mínimo necessário para não sentir repulsa quando ele a tocasse na noite de núpcias. E aí estava outra coisa que a aterrorizava. Nunca havia tido um namorado de verdade, mesmo que já houvesse tido o seu primeiro beijo com Kiba. Kiba era seu melhor amigo, era doce, gentil, e havia entendido quando lhe dissera que não podia lhe dar o que queria, mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Já não era criança e não iria se casar com Kiba. Por que raios seu coração não lhe permitiu se apaixonar por Kiba? Kiba era alguém fácil de amar. Seria tão mais fácil ou pelo menos não seria tão deprimente. Poderia lutar por um amor verdadeiro. Ter um motivo para afrontar o pai e desobedecer suas ordens. Aquilo certamente não a faria se sentir fraca e impotente como estava se sentindo, mais do que jamais havia se sentido em toda a sua vida.

Quando o dia finalmente chegou, Hinata não soube dizer o que realmente sentiu ao finalmente conhecer o rosto de seu futuro marido, Uchiha Sasuke.

Como? Por quê? Era a única coisa em que Hinata conseguia pensar enquanto mirava aqueles olhos ônix. Tantas haviam desejado aquele homem e ele havia escolhido justamente aquela que nunca sequer pensou ou lhe dirigiu um único olhar? Aqueles olhos negros e intensos a amedrontaram. Tinha medo de se perder naquela escuridão profunda se mirasse seus olhos por muito tempo, mas não tinha escolha, agora ele era seu marido.

Naquela noite fez frio, muito frio, e as poucas palavras trocadas com o então marido não foram capazes de aquecer seu coração aflito. Entretanto não sentiu repulsa por ele. Quando Sasuke a tocou aquela noite, Hinata descobriu que as mulheres em Konoha tinham porque invejá-la. Ele não havia sido doce como Kiba, mas havia sido intenso. Sasuke a aqueceu naquela noite fria com seus beijos e toque, e a sintonia do momento a fez se esquecer de que eram quase que completos estranhos desfrutando de algo tão íntimo. Quantas vezes havia falado com ele em todos aqueles anos? Antes de sua partida? Depois de seu retorno e redenção? Para a Hinata de até aquela noite, algo como aquilo seria inadmissível, mas aquela Hinata ainda não conhecia o poder que Uchira Sasuke teria sobre si.

Não foi difícil se apaixonar por Uchiha Sasuke, tão pouco aprender a verdadeiramente amá-lo, mas ser retribuída sim. Sasuke lhe proporcionava prazer, a fazia fervilhar por dentro, mas levou um certo tempo para finalmente lhe dar carinho, afeto. Distante, frio e de poucas palavras, ele lhe lembrava seu pai e aquilo a entristecia. Havia sonhado uma vida toda com o homem perfeito, doce, aquele que amaria por toda a eternidade e que lhe retribuiria com igual ardor, mas Sasuke parecia não lhe permitir amá-lo. Hinata o sentia recuar sempre que tentava se aproximar de seu coração, então resolveu dar um passo de cada vez. Aquele foi um processo lento, mas nem por isso desgostoso. A intimidade, os poucos sorrisos e finalmente ele havia baixado a guarda. Três anos após se casarem, ele finalmente havia se rendido.

"_-Eu estou grávida, Sasuke."_

Aquelas haviam sido palavras mágicas e que sem dúvida Hinata gostaria de ter lhe dito antes. A fortaleza impenetrável havia ruído e o cavaleiro negro enfim abandonou suas armas. Ver aqueles olhos ônix se encherem de lágrimas e tê-lo curvado a seus pés lhe acariciando o ventre fez de Hinata a mulher mais feliz do universo porque finalmente havia ganhado a batalha.

Lutar pelo amor de Sasuke havia sido a maior batalha que enfrentara na vida, mas Hinata sabia que havia valido a pena. Seus olhos claros se encheram de lágrimas ao mirar o homem adormecido sobre a cama. A morena riu. Sasuke dormia ao lado do pequeno _Itachi, _lhe velava o sono cercando-o protetoramente com um dos braços. Hinata mirou a expressão serena no rosto bonito do marido e então as bochechas rosadas do filho. Olhos negros levemente puxados, nariz reto e lábios finos e bem desenhados. Eram idênticos. O primeiro filho, um filho homem e que um dia provavelmente despertaria o _sharingan_ ou então um poder ocular ainda mais poderoso devida à junção de duas poderosas _kekkei genkais._ A princípio Hinata julgou que esse havia sido o único interesse naquela união, tanto a de seu pai, quanto a de Sasuke, mas mais uma vez a vida dava voltas. Hiashi simplesmente não se continha tamanha felicidade e por vezes se mostrava completamente abobalhado com o neto, coisa totalmente atípica a sua personalidade. Sasuke por sua vez era um pai de primeira viagem tão dedicado quanto Hinata pudesse imaginar. Conversava com o filho desde que ele estava em seu ventre, brincava e havia até mesmo se prestado a trocar fraldas algumas vezes.

A morena acariciou com doçura o rosto do marido, afastando alguns fios negros que lhe caiam nos olhos. O pequeno Itachi tinha os mesmos cabelos cor de ébano. Hinata beijou o topo da cabeça da criança e então repetiu o gesto beijando a testa do marido. Cobriu-os antes que acabassem pegando um resfriado. Afastou-se e então rumou para fora do quarto.

De forma alguma interromperia aquele momento entre pai e filho.

* * *

A neve caía do lado de fora e já não se podia ver a grama verde. Era como se inúmeros torrões de açúcar cobrissem todo o jardim da mansão. Encostada na janela, Hinata sorvia delicadamente o líquido fumegante do interior da xícara de porcelana, seu chá preferido para noites frias como aquelas. Chá de morango e frutas silvestres, doce e quente. Segurava a pequena xícara com ambas às mãos a fim de aquecer-se. Suas mãos pálidas e frias como sempre tinham dificuldade em se aquecer no inverno. Sorriu quando sentiu os conhecidos braços do marido a abraçarem por trás envolvendo-a naquele calor gostoso. Não havia nada melhor do que os braços de Sasuke para lhe aquecer.

-Por que não me chamou? –Sasuke lhe indagou ao pé do ouvido, os olhos escuros fitando a neve que caía do lado de fora.

-Estava frio. E não tem nada mais gostoso do que dormir num dia frio; Hinata respondeu com simplicidade encostando a cabeça no peito do marido.

-Na verdade; Sasuke ponderou num meio sorriso de canto apertando o abraço. –Tem sim; sussurrou na orelha da morena sentindo-a estremecer.

-S-Sasuke-kun? –Hinata estremeceu sentindo-o mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Sasuke segurou a xícara antes que a morena a derrubasse colocando-a no aparador ao lado da janela. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela e puxou a mulher para si fazendo-a se voltar para trás. Envergonhada, ela havia corado e mordia o lábio inferior. Sasuke riu. Aquela timidez mesmo depois de três anos de casados o encantava. Acariciou-lhe as maçãs do rosto com carinho e então a beijou. Os lábios vermelhos tinham gosto de morango, o gosto doce e viciante de Hinata.

-Senti sua falta; murmurou contra os lábios da mulher e então se afastou.

-Eu também; Hinata riu envergonhada. Sabia e muito bem o que aquele brilho malicioso nos olhos do marido significava.

Sasuke havia saído em missão a mando do Hokage, Naruto, há três meses e quando retornou, ela ainda estava se recuperando do parto. O pequeno Itachi por sua vez havia tomado à atenção de todos na casa, inclusive do pai e consequentemente havia sobrado pouco tempo para o casal.

-Mandei prepararem um banho para nós dois; Sasuke voltou a acariciar o rosto da mulher. –Sabe há quanto tempo a gente não faz isso?

-Há mais de quatro meses; Hinata respondeu envergonhada e corou ainda mais quando o viu rir torto. Aquele riso antecipava delícias que já conhecia e adorava.

-Quatro meses, quinze dias e; Sasuke ponderou buscando o relógio na parede. –Bem, não importa. O que importa é que eu não quero mais perder tempo; o moreno riu vendo a mulher corar até a raiz do cabelo e então retornou a seriedade. –Quero você. _Agora,_ Hinata.

Era uma ordem? Talvez, mas a verdade era que Hinata simplesmente cederia com prazer. Sasuke a beijou com paixão e seu corpo todo se aqueceu. A morena sentiu o coração disparar no peito e se segurou aos ombros masculinos em busca de apoio. Era como se fosse a primeira vez, como naquela noite fria de três anos atrás, mas aquele já não era o mesmo homem, tão pouco ela a mesma mulher. Ainda sentia atração por ele, algo perturbadoramente irresistível e que certamente jamais deixaria de sentir, mas o mais importante era que se sentia amada por ele.

Ofegantes enfim se afastaram e fitaram-se, branco e negro por um longo instante de silêncio. Ela era a luz que lhe guiava dia após dia para não mais se perder a escuridão. Ele era um poço profundo e inexplorável, mas tentador demais para que ela não se aventurasse em suas águas escuras.

_-Aishiteru,_ Hinata; murmurou Sasuke vendo os olhos claros a sua frente se iluminarem entre surpresa e encantamento. –Acho que nunca te disse isso antes, mas...

Hinata o interrompeu. Tocou-lhe os lábios com seus dedos finos e então sorriu.

-Você não precisa me dizer isso. Eu sinto. Você me faz sentir que sou amada; a morena completou apoiando-se nos ombros do marido e colando seus lábios nos dele.

Sasuke não precisou de muito incentivo depois daquela declaração. Realmente nunca havia sido bom com as palavras, quanto mais palavras que descrevessem seus reais sentimentos. Beijou-a mais uma vez e enlaçou os braços possessivamente na cintura fina da mulher sentindo-a gemer contra sua boca. Hinata era mais do que a mulher que escolhera para se casar e simplesmente lhe dar um herdeiro para poder enfim reerguer o antigo clã. Muito mais do que a herdeira de uma kekkei genkai perfeita de um clã respeitado que lhe proporcionaria status. Hinata simplesmente era aquela que havia dado sentido a sua vida, aquela que havia lhe dado razão para sorrir novamente e aquela que lhe permitiria reescrever a história de seu clã através de seus filhos. O pequeno Itachi? Ele era apenas o primeiro.

-S-Sasuke-kun? –Hinata gemeu ao sentir as mãos exigentes do marido adentrando por debaixo da saia apertando-lhe as coxas e nádegas com firmeza. Arrepiou-se inteira reconhecendo o toque que tanto a excitava. –V-Você não disse, d-disse que m-mandou preparar um b-banho para gente e... e...

-Estão demorando demais; Sasuke respondeu meio que irritado, mas sem parar de beijar o pescoço da mulher que riu diante daquele tom mal humorado. –Não sei se aguento esperar; concluiu o moreno se afastando para fitar os olhos claros a sua frente.

_**UNHÉ! UNHÉ! UNHÉ! UNHÉÉÉ!**_

O choro da criança retumbava pela casa toda.

Hinata viu o marido franzir o cenho e então bufar. Simplesmente não conseguiu _não_ achar graça naquilo.

-Bem, parece que Itachi-kun precisa de mim primeiro; a morena riu se afastando, mas Sasuke a deteve segurando-a pelo braço.

-Vou estar te esperando. Não pense que vai conseguir fugir de mim.

-E quem disse que eu quero? –Hinata sorriu ganhando outro sorriso torto de presente e enfim se afastou subindo as escadas.

Sasuke voltou a mirar a janela e a neve do lado de fora. Bufou esfregando os braços. Realmente fazia frio aquela noite, longe dela mais ainda.

-Itachi? Acho que realmente não foi uma boa ideia dar o seu nome ao meu filho. Ao que parece ele herdou a sua vontade de me atormentar...

O moreno franziu o cenho e então balançou a cabeça. Um meio sorriso divertido curvou-lhe os lábios. Aquele Uchiha teria um futuro bem diferente, mas se o filho fosse metade do homem que Itachi havia sido, isso seria o bastante para lhe fazer o mais orgulhoso dos pais.

Um pai orgulhoso.

Um homem redimido.

Realizado.

E tudo isso graças a ela, o seu anjo do inverno.

**FIM! **

* * *

**N/a**: Ah gente? Demorei, mas... _Terminei!_ Sei lá, queria algo fofo pra esses dois e acho que consegui_._ Não sei, acho que somente alguém fofa como a Hina pode devolver sanidade ao Sasuke. Já to quase desistindo dele... Acho que só o Naruto pra ter esperanças ainda. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, especialmente você, **Pink-sama** que tem me feito delirar com o Sasuke em "**Delirius**"! XD

E por falar nisso, quando tem cap novo, hã? To que num me aguento de curiosidade... rsrs

É isso, espero um "alô" de vocês – _como sempre!_ XD

**REVIEWS**! ^^

Ja ne!


End file.
